


Fluffy Seulrene Oneshots

by BlueCatofshadows



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Comfort, Convenience store clerk Seulgi, Cuties, F/F, Joohyun loves cuddles, Keeping each other warm, Rain, Roadtrip, Seulgi and Joohyun are dating, Seulrene, Snow Storm, Tags to be added, This used to be separate works in a series and now it has been condensed into one fic, Tired Irene, a/b/o dynamics, happy day, joyri if you squint, meet cute, non-canon, pure fluff, semi-canon, short fic, the world needs more Seulrene fluff, theres too much Seulrene angst so have some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCatofshadows/pseuds/BlueCatofshadows
Summary: A collection of very fluffy Seulrene oneshots.xxxxUsed to be a collection but I deleted the collection and made a singular fic so I didn't spam new fics.xxxxCheck end notes of Chapter 4 for what happened to the other separate fluffy fics and why everything was condensed into one fic.





	1. Fluffy Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is the new home for Fluffy Seulrene Oneshots. All previous fics have been republished in this fic and more will be added once I write them. Please enjoy!

Old Notes and summary:

A snow storm has been raging in Seoul for the past two days straight. The girls are cooped up inside but Seulgi and Joohyun take full advantage to take a relaxing break.

xxxx

Pretty short one-shot

This is a pure fluffy oneshot (a pretty short one to boot) that I had stuck in my head. I do think I'll be making several other fluff fics (so a series of these) based in this semi-canon universe so keep an eye out! (Plus when I've got time I'll update my other fics and post other fics that are almost done since my midterms are over so I have time to write again.) 

\-----

 

Joohyun whined softly as she rolled over, gently patting the other side of the bed. Finding nothing but faint warmth, she sat up slowly, tugging on her too big T-shirt and blinking blearily.

“Seulgi?” She quietly called out. 

The bear-like girl was in the door way in an instant, her eyes curving into adorable crescent half moons as she smiled. “You called Hyun-ah?”

Joohyun whined again and flopped back on the bed. “Why’d you leave. It’s cold outside and you’re warm...” 

It had been snowing for the past two days without stop. Everything was pretty much closed and no one ventured out unless it was an emergency or they were the workers clearing the streets. Both women loved the snow and how beautiful it was but Joohyun got cold easily and wanted her Seulgi’s warmth back soon. 

Seulgi grinned even wider. “I figured you might want breakfast in bed?” 

Joohyun’s eyes slowly opened a little more, almost fully open now at the mention of breakfast. She shrugged, but suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly, betraying her. Seulgi giggled.

“Stay put, I’ll be right back with your tray.” Seulgi called, quickly walking out of sight. Joohyun sighed and flopped back against the bed, pulling the fluffy comforter up to her neck, trying to savor any warmth she could. Their heating worked, but they never turned it up very high due Seungwan always being warm and even though Joohyun got cold she was fine with it being chilly. She just solved being chillier than she’d like by cuddling up with Seulgi and putting on more layers.

Seulgi quickly reappeared, holding a tray with two bowls of oatmeal and two mugs of tea. She sat down in front of Joohyun, patting her gently to sit up and eat.

They ate quietly, both awake but not awake enough to be energetic. Once they had finished eating Seulgi moved to stand and step off the bed to clear the tray. As she walked out she spoke quietly “I’ll be right back, I just have to clean this up.”

As Seulgi quickly left to clean the dishes Joohyun nestled back down under the covers, curling in on herself. She breathed deeply, inhaling Seulgi’s scent that was imbedded in the T-shirt she was wearing. She had developed a habit of wearing Seulgi’s big T-shirt’s to bed, they were just so comfy and they smelled like Seulgi so it made her feel safe and content. 

She yawned and stretched, nuzzling against the pillow to be more comfortable while she waited for Seulgi to come join her again. Now that she was full and content she was ready to sleep again but she wanted that extra warmth and comfort of Seulgi.

They hadn’t had an opportunity for a break like this in a while and so she was savoring every bit of this quality time with Seulgi. They didn’t have responsibilities to attend too, she didn’t have to be powerful and unyielding Irene, she could be softer and more vulnerable Joohyun. 

She had no clue what the other members were during though she was sure they were still in the dorm and resting. She knew them well enough that she knew that currently Yeri would probably be cuddled up with Sooyoung, happily sleeping the day away. Seungwan was probably in her own room sprawled haphazardly and dead asleep or she was awake and quietly enjoying some alone time.

It was also long enough now that when they got breaks like this the members were no longer surprised when she and Seulgi snuggled up together and just stuck to each other’s sides for a while. 

Joohyun smiled as she thought about her other members . She really had gotten very lucky, she debuted with three amazing other girls and then they miraculously got an amazing addition of a fifth member. Irene liked to think it was fate that brought Yeri to them. It really wouldn’t be the same without her.

“What are you smiling about Hyun-ah?” Seulgi was back. The adorable bear like girl quickly climbed into bed, tugging the covers over herself to warm up.

“How lucky I am.” Joohyun murmured. Seulgi reached out for her, and pulled her in close. She nuzzled into Seulgi’s collarbone, happily snuggling close to her bear for warmth. Seulgi wrapped her arms around Joohyun and held her tight.

“Mmm. I think I’m very lucky too.” Seulgi spoke, looking down at Irene as she stroked her back.

They laid there for a while, quietly just cuddling as the wind howled and raged with snow outside. Seulgi held Joohyun close, covering the both of them as they cuddled under the covers.

“Seulgi?” 

“Yes Hyun-ah?”

Irene smiled, nuzzling into Seulgi again.

“Thank you.” 

She spoke before pressing a chaste kiss to Seulgi’s lips. The other girl smiled, kissing back softly.

“Of course.” Seulgi pressed one last soft kiss to Joohyun’s lips before tightening her hold very slightly on Joohyun. She smiled again, nuzzling into Seulgi’s chest and tucking their feet together. 

They slowly drifted off, happily listening to the howling wind and (in Joohyun’s case) the sound of Seulgi’s heart. The blankets and each other provided plenty of soft comfort as the blizzard raged on outside of the confines of their little haven of a room. 

_Later that day, Seungwan walked towards Joohyun’s room to ask her a question. She figured Joohyun was with Seulgi in her room because none of the other members had seen the clingy duo that morning. She slowly opened the door, glancing to the bed._

_She could just barely make out the shape of Seulgi and Joohyun under the fluffy covers, but she could kind of see the duo happily snuggled together and perfectly content as they slept. Seungwan smiled and closed the door quietly before heading back to her room. She’d ask Joohyun later._


	2. T-shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi is away filming a reality show and Joohyun really misses her. (Can't explain too much or it will be a spoiler)  
> xxxx  
> Pure fluffy goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of a series of Seulrene in my semi-canon universe. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, is that your shirt? It doesn’t fit you or seem like your style.” Seungwan leaned against the doorway of the living room, critically looking over Joohyun.  
  
Joohyun blushed. “No...” It was in fact, Seulgi’s shirt. The bear like girl had been away for a while filming a reality show and she really missed her. She knew that Seulgi would be fine, but not seeing her everyday made Joohyun really miss her and worry about her.  
  
She felt a little pathetic, missing Seulgi so much like this, but after a while she didn’t care. It was logical that she missed Seulgi, they were dating.  
  
Seungwan smirked “You miss Seulgi don’t you.” Joohyun frowned. “I’m not making fun of you. It makes a lot of sense don’t worry, we miss her too.” Joohyun nodded. She was glad Seungwan could understand, though they probably didn’t relate fully considering they weren’t the ones dating Seulgi. She sighed, no reason to be upset about it. “Yeah I guess I do...” Seungwan just softly smiled at her and wandered off.  
  
She stretched and yawned, slowly standing up from her position on the couch. She wandered over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and then headed to her room. She gingerly put her tea down on her bedside table before climbing underneath her covers. She decided she’d just lounge and read a book, she really didn’t have much else to do.   
  
An hour later she felt her phone buzz by her side. She quickly picked it up, hoping it was Seulgi. It was, in fact, Seulgi.  
  
 _Seulgi: I’m so sorry but they just told us we have to keep filming another two days. I won’t get home until Saturday. I miss you so much, I’m sorry Hyun._  
  
Joohyun frowned. Seulgi was supposed to get back on Thursday, which was only a day away. She sighed, nothing she could do about it.  
  
 _Joohyun: Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. It’s only two more days._  
  
 _Seulgi: I know but I really miss you._  
  
 _Joohyun: So do I..._  
  
 _Seulgi: So I’ve heard. Seungwan said you were wearing one of my shirts again._  
  
 _She facepalmed. Of course Seungwan told her. Granted Seulgi already knew about her habit but it was still kind of embarrassing._  
  
 _Joohyun: Of course she told you TT_  
  
 _Seulgi: I don’t mind~ Well I have to get back, but I’m glad I could say hi._  
  
 _Joohyun: Good luck Seul, be safe. <3_  
  
 _Seulgi: <3_  
  
Joohyun sighed. At least she would be coming home soon and not in a week. She quietly returned to her book, snuggling into the covers and sticking the shirt over her nose so she could smell the collar, which still smelled faintly of Seulgi.  
  
Slowly she drifted off to sleep, her book propped up in her lap and sitting upright. She slept like that for a while before waking suddenly to a loud noise when she dropped her book to the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she leaned over to grab the book at gently set it on her table. She glanced outside, then to the time once she saw how dark out it was.  
  
After deciding it was late enough to go to sleep she shuffled out to the bathroom and quickly washed up. As she shuffled back to her room she heard several loud clangs and Sooyoung and Yerim screeching, she shook her head.  
  
“Yah! Whatever you just dropped better be picked up and cleaned!” Joohyun shouted. She peeked into the kitchen where the two were sheepishly clutching a metal bowl. There was flour everywhere along with other various baking ingredients. She sighed “Clean this up before tomorrow morning and I’ll let this slide.” She made direct eye contact with the both of them, and only walked away when they furiously nodded and started shooting around the kitchen cleaning up.  
  
She finally managed to shuffle back to her room, and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. She took off her glasses and placed them gently on her bedside table before clicking out the light and curling beneath her covers.  
  
 _Only three more days and Seulgi will be home._  She thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Several hours later she was woken by a sudden weight that launched on her. She grunted, and moved to smack what ever it was that had suddenly landed on her. Before she could do that however she felt a soft pair of lips on her neck. The person held gently on her hips as they laid on her. “Hey Hyun-ah.” A soft voice whispered in her ear.   
  
Joohyun grinned, it was Seulgi that was pinning her down. “Seulgi!” Seulgi sat up and sat between Joohyun’s legs, making eye contact and grinning happily. Joohyun shot forward and wrapped her arms around Seulgi. She muttered into Seulgi’s neck “You said you weren’t coming back until Saturday. It’s only Wednesday?”   
  
Seulgi’s arms snakes around Joohyun’s back, holding her tight. She sighed happily as Seulgi held her close. “I wanted to surprise you since we actually finished early.” Joohyun smacked her lightly “You could’ve just told me, I would’ve been excited either way.”   
  
Seulgi sat back a little and looked at Joohyun “Well I’m here now.” Joohyun smiled broadly and leaned forward to cup Seulgi’s face and press a gentle kiss to her lips. Seulgi smiled into the kiss and gently responded, pulling Joohyun closer and onto her lap. Seulgi slid her hands underneath Joohyun’s shirt, gently rubbing her sides. Joohyun whimpered softly and pulled away as Seulgi’s cold fingertips caressed her ribs. “Seulgi, cold fingers, cold fingers!”   
  
Seulgi laughed, and gently moved her hands to grip Joohyun’s hips. “Sorry, I washed my hands earlier.” Joohyun laughed and pressed her face into the crook of Seulgi’s neck. “I’m glad you’re back.”   
  
“Me too.” Seulgi smiled again. “It is about 3am though, do you want to go back to sleep?” Joohyun nodded. She realized Seulgi had already washed up, probably the cause of her freezing hands. Seulgi shifted and then pitched the two of them over. She gripped Joohyun as they flopped to the bed, holding her close as they climbed under the covers. She nuzzled close into Seulgi’s neck and hummed happily. “I’m so glad you’re back.”   
  
Seulgi smiled and pressed a kiss on Joohyun’s head. She wrapped her arms around Joohyun, rubbing her back gently. They slowly fell asleep, happy to be reunited.   
  
 _Sooyoung laughed as she sat on the couch next to Yerim after they finally cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. “They really are whipped for each another. Joohyun was wearing Seulgi’s shirt and Seulgi barely said hi to us and washed up before going to Joohyun’s room.” Yerim laughed. “Poor whipped unnies.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It was a little rushed but I had a small idea that I wanted to run with. Expect more of these little one shots along with my other works being updated soon! Please leave a kudos and a comment with what you liked, didn't like, or what I could improve on! ^^


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is on a road trip with her family and is so close to being home but Irene needs out of the car because she’s slowly going insane. The cute clerk at the convince store who’s name tag says Seulgi is trying her very best to make her laugh before she leaves.  
> xxxx  
> Short pure fluff fic  
> xxxx  
> If I feel like it I made edit this fic to add more and/or continue this fic later on in a separate series/story since it's a good starter I think ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little prompt I saw online that I wanted to mess with. I hope you enjoy!

“Good evening!” The clerk calls happily as Irene wanders into the convenience store.  
  
She was so close to home, less than an hour in fact, but she was starving and her family was going bonkers from being cooped up in a car for so long. She also was craving a snack that she knew for a fact she didn’t have at home, so she managed to convince her Dad to stop at the convenience store.   
  
Blessedly, the store was empty except for the clerk, which was a wonderful comfort to her sanity. She was in no mood to deal with pushy people. Humming quietly as she strolled through the isles to find her snack, she felt her attention flit over to the clerk.  
  
The clerk was currently leaned back in her chair, her nose buried in a book. She was pretty cute, Irene had to admit. Grabbing her snack, she made her way to the counter and set it in front of the clerk.  
  
Immediately the girl, Seulgi, that’s what her name tag said, set down her book as Irene approached the counter. “Did you find what you wanted?” The girl smiled as she spoke. She really was cute.  
  
Irene nodded. She glanced out the window to her car where she could see her father and mother gesturing wildly as they animatedly talked about something or other. She sighed, it seemed she’d not get another bit of silence like this until she was home.  
  
“Long day?” The clerk - Seulgi - asked. Irene nodded “Going on 9th hour of a road trip with a family who doesn’t know how to stop talking and broken headphones.” Seulgi grimaced. “Owch. I’ve been through something similar.”  
  
Seulgi paused for a moment. “Maybe a joke will help alleviate some of that annoyance?” Irene shrugged “What kind of cars do cooks drive?” Seulgi asked, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she leaned forward on the counter.  
  
Irene squinted, trying to think. “I’m not sure. What do cooks drive?” Seulgi’s smirk broke into a broad grin.  
  
“Chef-rolets.” Seulgi grinned, her eyes curving into small crescents. Irene groaned “Thats bad, aish that’s wow...” Seulgi laughed. “That didn’t make you laugh, hmm what’s another one...”  
  
The clerk thought for a moment, before grinning and saying “What kind of bear has no teeth?” She paused for a moment “A gummy bear!”   
  
Irene’s neutral expression broke into a small smile. She giggled quietly, it wasn’t even that funny but the sincerity that Seulgi was putting into these jokes made them all the better.  
  
Seulgi grinned again “Aha! I made you laugh. My job here is done.” Irene laughed again, smiling now. Seulgi gathered the receipt, subtly writing something down on the back before handing it to Irene along with some change. “Here’s your change. Good luck with the rest of your road trip.” Irene nodded and gave Seulgi a broad smile. Irene spoke quietly as began to walk out “I hope I run into you again.” Seulgi nodded and smiled.  
  
Irene walked out towards the door, groaning as she saw her car. Before she could open the door Seulgi called out “Maybe we will! Look on the back of your receipt when you get a chance by the way.” Irene turned to look at Seulgi, smiling. The adorable clerk tried and failed a wink before turning back to her book and picking it up.  
  
Once Irene was out the door and sitting back in the car, she pulled out the receipt and on the back it read a phone number and then  _Text me if you want too, I have more of those jokes if you want to hear them. Plus I didn’t catch your name -Seulgi._  
  
Irene smiled and pulled out her phone. She plugged in Seulgi’s number and quickly sent her a text.  
  
 _Irene: Maybe I’ll take you up on the offer. The jokes were bad but they made me smile._  
  
 _Irene: My name’s Irene by the way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you liked/didn't like/what I can improve on. ^^


	4. Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come watch the rain with me? - Seulgi is watching the rain and Irene comes to join her.
> 
> xxxx  
> Please read the ending notes for a very important update!

Seulgi sat quietly on the window ledge, all curled up in a blanket and holding a mug of hot chocolate. It had been raining for a while now and it was enthralling. It was a soft but steady rain, coating everything uncovered with water, but not hard enough to warrant the heavy wind of a storm.

 

She hummed happily, checking her phone and making sure she wasn’t missing any texts while also turning on her music. She sang along softly, lost in her own little world of watching the rain and singing.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Irene stood in the doorway of her room. She had heard the faint singing from Seulgi’s room and came to see what she was up to. What she was greeted with was an image of seulgi happily cuddled up on the window seat just staring out the window and singing along. 

 

Irene loved seeing Seulgi like this, carefree and enjoying her time relaxing. It made her seem younger again, less focused. She admired how hard Seulgi worked, but she did need times to just relax and be herself, they all did, so she was happy Seulgi could have moments like these.

 

She shuffled around, trying to make noise as not to startle Seulgi as she slowly approached the window. Seulgi turned and smiled softly as she made eye contact with Irene once she made it to the window. 

 

“Watch the rain with me?” Seulgi whispered. Irene smiled softly and wandered up to the window, standing beside Seulgi. Seulgi immediately opened the blanket, gesturing for Irene to climb onto the window seat and sit under the blanket with her. Irene obliged, climbing up to sit between Seugli’s legs and leaned back against her chest. She sighed happily, eyes focusing our the window on the rain as she leaned against Seulgi.

 

They sat there for a while, content to be wrapped up in each other and the blanket, just sharing warmth as they watched the rain continue to fall. It was soothing, romantic even, as they just sat there, not saying anything, not even moving, just enjoying their time together. 

 

Seulgi leaned down slightly and nuzzled into Irene’s neck and pressed a small kiss at her pulse point. Her arms wrapped properly around Irene’s waist, securing her against her front. Irene smiled leaning more against her, happily snuggling against Seulgi. 

 

Irene was ridiculously happy. Just sitting here with Seulgi and watching the rain was so comforting and relaxing, she never wanted to move. She sighed and tilted her head up and nuzzled along Seulgi’s jawline. Seulgi leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling softly.

 

Seulgi kisses her softly, reveling in the feeing of holding Irene close. She loved when they could have these close moments, cuddling and just relaxing. She shifted Irene in such a way that she was on her side and leaning on Seulgi in a way that she had better access to kiss Irene. She wrapped one arm around Irene and held onto her waist and moved to cup Irene’s face, kissing her deeply.

 

Irene whimpered into the kiss, leaning up to kiss back with as much fervor as she was being given. Seulgi’s hand slid from Irene’s face and then moved to rest on her hip, effectively hugging Irene as they continued to kiss. 

 

Irene smiled briefly and broke away from the kiss, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Seulgi slowly reached up to cup her face again, rubbing her thumb gently along Irene’s cheek.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” She breathed. Irene was used to being called beautiful enough that it always sounded hollow, though she still appreciated the complements, but when Seulgi said it, she believed it. Seulgi spoke the words with such reverence, as if she was in awe of Irene just for existing. 

 

Irene made eye contact with Seulgi and nuzzled into her hand slightly. “So are you.” Seulgi smiled, and leaned back in to kiss her again. 

 

Instead of getting lost in the rhythm of the rain, they instead got lost in the rhythm of their kisses and their hushed conversation. They sat quietly, speaking in hushed tones about things as menial as how long the rain was going to continue and as deep as the future. Between conversations they resumed cuddling quietly and occasionally exchanging kisses, still happy to be in each other’s presence.

 

They watched the skies darken further, telling of the sunset and a brewing storm. Irene shuddered, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” She whispered, cuddling into Seulgi. Seulgi nodded “Of course Hyun-ah. You didn’t even have to ask.”

 

Seulgi stood, holding out a hand once she was firmly on the ground for Irene. Once Irene was down, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and led Irene quietly to her room. The other members had already gone off to their own rooms, eager to sleep through the storm, which was to them, calming.

 

They washed up quickly, eager to climb into bed and sleep the storm away. Hands lingered as they danced about the bathroom washing up, Seulgi singing softly in Irene’s ear to drown out the harsh whistling of the wind.

 

They quietly made it to Seulgi’s room and quickly climbed beneath the covers. They immediately fell into their typical position, Seulgi curled around Irene as she nuzzled into her bear’s neck. Irene sighed as Seulgi gently rubbed her back, doing her best to focus on Seulgi’s soft humming and the sound of her heartbeat to block out the storm.

 

“Thank you for watching the rain with me Hyun-ah...” Seulgi whispered, pressing a kiss to Irene’s forehead. Irene hummed happily. “Of course Seul, of course.”

 

“I love you Joohyun.”

 

“I love you too Seulgi.” 

 

xxxx

 

_“Are they really just watching the rain?” Wendy stood with her hands on her hips, mouth slightly open as she watched the duo relax on the window seat._

 

_Yeri smacked her and scoffed. “They’re in love Unnie, you wouldn’t understand.”_

 

_Joy snickered "Yeah Unnie."_  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or a comment with what you liked/didn't like/what I can improve on ^^
> 
> (This transfer has already been completed so this note can be ignored)  
> Now for that important news: I realized that since I'm trying to post daily it's probably super annoying to be making SEPARATE fic posts and drowning the tag in it so I am going to be making a new work that will encompass everything already posted and any other fics I will post from now on. Much like the series title it will be called Fluffy Seulrene Oneshots so please keep an eye out for that! It should be up later today. So if you're interested in more fluff for Seulrene please check for that by the end of today (I run on EST - It should be posted in about 2 hours so about 3pm EST).


	5. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fans and news outlets speculate to if Irene is dating someone after they start to notice a specific necklace that Irene can never seem to take off... Will they manage to find out who she's dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no clue where this idea came from but I tried. I attempted to play it cool and mysterious until the end (although it's pretty easy to assume who it is). Ah well, I hope you enjoy ^^

_@Luvie380: Has anyone else noticed Irene always wears this necklace when she’s not performing?_  
_[IMG]_  
  
_@irenesagodess: i noticed! shes had it for like a year an a half, you never see her without it except for when shes working_  
  
_@365iluvie: i wonder why she always wears it? i like my fav necklace but i never wear it that often_  
  
_@joyselbow: maybe its a gift from someone shes dating!?_  
  
...  
  
_[Breaking: Is Irene dating? Fans suspect she is after they notice a specific necklace that she can’t seem to take off]_  
  
...  
  
“Unnie!” Yeri called “People think you’re dating someone again!”   
  
Irene sighed and got up from her lounging spot on her bed and wandered into the living room where Yeri was siting. She was not surprised to hear yet another dating rumor, everyone always thought she was dating constantly. Granted, she had been a committed, albeit secret, relationship for the past few years, but the public’s guesses were constantly way off.  
  
Irene sat down next to Yeri with a sigh. “Who do they think I’m dating this time?”   
  
Yeri quickly showed Irene her phone with the article open. “They don’t know, but they noticed your necklace and they think you’re dating because of it.” Yeri rambled.   
  
Irene reached up to her necklace and ran a thumb gently over her necklace which was a simple silver S. “It took them this long to notice my necklace?” Irene wondered aloud. Yeri nodded “Took them what, a year, to notice?”   
  
Irene hummed, scrolling through the article and some comments. A good majority of comments were listing off every single male idol whose name started with ‘S’. She laughed out of the blue as she scrolled past yet another S name. Yeri looked at her quizzically.  
  
“They’re so far off it’s hilarious.” She turned the screen around back to Yeri, showing the multitude of comments. Yeri laughed along “They’ll never figure it out Unnie.” Irene smiled and laughed again. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the article. There was somebody she had to show this hilarious mess too.

  
_3 months later..._  
  
_[A******: Rumors STILL flying, no one can figure it out, who is Irene dating? SM contacted after rumors reach their peak for a statement, nothing yet released.]_

  
  
The CEO sat across the desk from Irene, hands folded on the desk as she looked directly at her.  
  
“I’m assuming you’ve read the news?” He started slowly. Irene nodded, gently rubbing her thumb along the pendant on her necklace.   
  
“A few news sources have reached out for a statement from us Irene. We wanted to ask you first however, in case there’s something you want to tell us, you’re in one of our top girl groups and we don’t want your image to be damaged.” The CEO leaned forward, making eye contact with Irene. “Are you dating someone?”   
  
Irene sighed and nodded slightly. “Yes, but we want our relationship to remain private.” The CEO sat back slowly.   
  
“Do we know the person? Am I aware of who this is?” He arched an eyebrow, clearly running people through his mind.  
  
Irene nodded slowly “Yes, you know them.” The CEO hummed. “Will I get a name? I don’t want to press it out of you but if we need to be aware I want to know. I don’t want this relationship to interfere with your work.”   
  
Irene sighed and rubbed her necklace again. “I don’t really want to give you a name. It won’t be interfering with my promotions which is why I don’t want to give you the name.”   
  
The CEO nodded again slowly “Fine. I’ll let this slide for now, but if there is any dip in productivity or quality of content you’ll be back in this office and you’ll be telling me who it is.”   
  
Irene nodded, sighing slightly. They both stood, Irene bowing and quickly walking out of his office. She needed fresh air to calm down from the meeting, she had been certain he was going to squeeze a name out of her somehow and she didn’t want herself or her girlfriend to deal with the repercussions. Considering that she was dating someone, and that someone was a girl spelled disaster for both their careers and social lives.  
  
But now everything went fine and all she wanted to do was curl up with said girlfriend. Her manager quickly ushered her into the car and drove back to the dorm in relative silence.  
  
“Everything go alright in there?” Her manager asked after a few minutes of silence. Irene hummed. “Did he get who it is out of you? I know you both are worried about getting found out.”   
  
Irene’s eyes widened “You know?” Her manager smiled softly “Yes, I’ve known for a while, you two aren’t particularly subtle when there aren’t any cameras or people around.” Irene spluttered, before looking down at her hands. “Don’t worry, no one knows and I won’t tell anyone.”   
  
Irene smiled and whispered quietly “Thank you.” Her manager smiled. “Of course, I would do anything for you two. Now, from your reactions I’m assuming he didn’t get her name out of you.” Irene nodded finally.  
  
“He knows I’m dating someone but he doesn’t know who it is.” Irene rubbed her thumb over her necklace slowly, it had become a habit to soothe herself. Her manager nodded. “I’m glad you can continue being private.” Irene nodded.  
  
They fell silent until they made it to the dorm. They quickly walked into the dorm, her manager making sure she was safe inside before heading back out. Irene walked inside, quickly pulling off her shoes  and walking inside. Wendy immediately shot to her side “Are you alright? I heard you had a meeting with the ceo? What happened?”   
  
Irene sighed, and pulled out her phone, it had buzzed due to an alert for a new article, it really didn’t take them long. She showed it to Wendy “This is what happened.” 

  
  
_[Breaking: SM releases a statement: Irene is dating but they won’t say who! Who is it?]_

  
  
Wendy cringed. “He didn’t manage to get her name right?” Irene nodded, sticking her phone back in her pocket. “We’re both still safe, but do you mind if I go relax? I want to talk to her.”  
  
Wendy nodded rapidly “Yes yes of course sorry.” She quickly wandered off, leaving Irene by herself. Irene quickly walked towards her room. She opened the door and flopped down on her bed, taking a deep breath.  
  
Her door quietly creaked as it open, the person of her affections stepping inside slowly, then sitting down on the bed beside her. She gently rubbed Irene’s back, bringing attention to the fact that she was there.  
  
Irene rolled over and made eye contact with her. “Hey Hyun-ah, the meeting go okay?” Irene smiled a warm smile, happy to see her love after such a stressful day.  
  
“It did. I didn’t have to tell him your name.” She smiled, sitting up to cup her loves face. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. “I love you Seulgi.”  
  
Seulgi smiled and pulled Irene closer. “I’m sorry I caused all this.” Irene shook her head “It’s not your fault. I love the necklace and I love showing it off because it’s our little secret. It’s just showing everyone that I’m yours without having to expose us to everyone.”   
  
Seulgi blushed and kissed her softly. “Well I’m glad you like it.” Irene blushed and leaned against Seulgi, tucking into the crook of her neck. “One of these days I’m going to get you a J necklace.” She murmured.  
  
Seulgi rubbed her back gently. “I’d love it Hyun-ah. I’d wear it all the time.” Irene pulled back slightly and smiled. “I’ll definitely get you one then.”   
  
They both smiled at each other, happy that while it certainly wasn’t the best out come, considering that the news that Irene was dating was out and so the speculations and negativity would be constant, but at least they were together and could stay out of the negative and primarily conservative eye of the public.  
  
It could be worse, being secretive about it, they could be exposed to the public, they could even be not dating at all. They agreed that it was better to have to stay in secret than to be not in a relationship at all. Besides, they had been friends for ten years and they were in a group together so they were able to get away with a decent amount of skin ship without people getting suspicious.  
  
Irene sighed and nuzzled further into Seulgi. She liked moments like these where she could just be a little weaker, able to lean on Seulgi physically and mentally.   
  
“I love you Joohyun.” Seulgi whispered “And I’ll always be by your side.”   
  
Irene smiled. “I know, I love you too.”   
  
They curled close, content to sit together and be who they are in the privacy of their home. Dating as two female idols was hard, but they were determined to last it through. Their love was a testament to their will and they would hold fast to that love until the end of time.  
  
It didn’t matter how much the public poked and prodded, they wouldn’t be exposed, and even if they were one day, they’d stay together. It didn’t matter what people thought, it was them against the world, and nothing could break them apart.  
  
xxxx  
  
_“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Yeri looked up at Joy from her position, her head currently on Joy’s lap._  
  
_“Yeah. They love each other too much for anything to happen.” Joy gently massages Yeri’s head as she spoke, smiling softly at her. Yeri nodded and went back to focusing on the tv and Joy’s slow massage._


	6. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene usually detests back hugs. Why can Seulgi get away with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itty bitty tiny little fic to tide over until tomorrows fic. I have one I really like that is in the works and is just about done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Irene hummed quietly as she cooked. It was lunch time and everyone was home so she wanted to make something nice. Yeri and Joy worked at a different counter, making other parts of the meal as she worked at the stove.

Wendy and Seulgi on the other hand were setting up the table. Since they hadn’t had very much of a break recently, the whole group decided to have a sit down meal to enjoy each other’s company. 

“Joohyun, do we need knives?” Wendy yelled from the table. “No, just spoons and forks please!” She shouted back. Wendy quickly shot into the kitchen, grabbed the five sets of silverware and then headed back out. 

Seulgi wandered into the kitchen after they had set the table and leaned against one of the counters as she watched the other three work. Irene glanced over at Seulgi and motioned her over to help. 

Seulgi stepped behind Irene, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling her face gently into Irene’s neck. Irene hummed quietly, and smiled softly. “What do you need?” Seulgi asked.

“You seemed lonely over there and I needed someone to taste this.” Irene smiled and gently touched Seulgi’s hand before returning her focus on the stove. Seulgi smiled and hugged Irene a bit tighter for a second. 

Sooyoung stabbed a finger into Yerim’s side and quickly whispered in her ear. “Yerim. Look at Seul and Joohyun.” Yeri scowled at the poke and then quickly glanced at the duo. Her mouth fell open. She leaned back to Joy and whispered “Unnie doesn’t ever let anyone back hug her! Go get Seungwan, she’s got to see this.” 

Joy quickly shot out of the kitchen while Yeri tried acting normal. Thankfully the sappy duo at the stove were in their own little world and so they didn’t notice how awkward Yeri was being. Wendy and Joy quietly stepped into the kitchen. Wendy’s mouth immediately fell open and she leaned to Joy. “Holy- Is Joohyun actually letting Seul back hug her?” They walked over to Yeri and stared at the duo. They were stunned, no one could hug Joohyun like that, especially not THAT long.

Finally, Seulgi stepped away and the trio watching her and Irene did their best to act natural and as if they’d not been watching. Seulgi arched an eyebrow at how they suddenly turned around but shrugged it off. She wandered back to the dining table and pulled out her phone, waiting for lunch to be ready.

As they plated food and sat down they relaxed together and happily ate. No one brought up the fact that Seulgi apparently was allowed to back hug Irene. 

Later that evening Wendy, Yeri, And Joy were sitting in the couch watching TV. Irene and Seulgi had retreated into Irene’s room, so they could talk about them. 

“Since when does Irene accept back hugs?” Yeri suddenly blurted. Wendy quickly turned down the movie a little. 

“I’ve never seen her not wiggle away from a back hug?” Joy added. The trio all nodded. Wendy suddenly let out a slow ‘Ohhhh.’

“It’s cause it’s Seulgi. Have you seen them lately? They’re both being really touchy with each other.” Wendy said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Ohh.” The other two nodded. Joy laughed suddenly. “I’ve got a bet.”

“You’re on, what are you betting?” Yeri immediately swiveled towards Joy. “I bet you 10 bucks they’re dating by the end of the year.” Joy grinned. Yeri pouted “But we know its going to happen I can’t bet on that.” 

Wendy shook her head “Nah I’ll bet on it, they’re not gonna figure it out until next year. They’re both whipped and clueless.”

Joy grinned and stretched out her hand. Wendy quickly took it and shook her hand. Joy leaned back slowly “You’re going to owe me ten bucks.” 

Wendy just shook her head and turned back to the movie. Realizing the conversation was over the other two also turned back to the movie.

In their room Seulgi was covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. Both Irene and Seulgi heard the whole conversation the trio had just had and were trying not to cry they were laughing so hard.

“I think they’re the clueless ones. We’ve been dating for three months.” Irene laughed, leaning against the head board behind her. Seulgi nodded a smile still on her face. “They’re all dorks.”

Seulgi took this pause to gently kiss Irene before turning back to their own movie that they were watching in Irene’s laptop. “They really are dorks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please leave a Kudos or a comment of what you liked/didn't like/what I can do better. ^^


	7. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene fell asleep on a stranger's shoulder during a flight and shes mortified, because she's never met this girl. But the stranger tells her it's fine, and later even extends an invitation for them to meet for coffee. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little prompt I found and wanted to write out. I hope you enjoy!

Irene hated planes. Her acrophobia kicked into high gear every time she was on a plane and so she hated planes. When she was little she could cling onto one of her parents to ease the stress of flying but he was an adult now, she had to rely on only herself.

 

Because of all this, when she flew she tried to just sleep. Thankfully she got the window seat and sat down before the other person in her row got there. She pulled out her earbuds, quickly plugging them in and starting music. She wanted to be relaxed before the plane even was considering starting.

 

She sighed, looking out the window and listening to music, trying to relax. She felt the seat next to her shift as the passenger sat down. She glanced to her right and smiled politely at the pretty woman next to her. She was gorgeous, and reminded her a little bit of a teddy bear. She looked away and back out the window as the woman started to settle in. 

 

She sat there for a while, texting her parents who had dropped her off at the airport. They had been on a family trip, but her parents had decided to stay on vacation a bit longer while she had to go back to work. She sighed and set her phone in airplane mode as the airplane started up.

 

She gripped the armrest closest to the window as the plane started to taxi toward the runway. The woman next to her tapped her shoulder and held out a piece of gum and a small note. The small note read ‘The gum helps your ears pop with the pressure change. Want a piece?’

 

Irene smiled warmly and took the gum. She mouthed a thank you and turned back to the window. She appreciated the woman’s thoughtfulness, both that she gave her the gum and wrote a note so she didn’t have to pause her music. She smiled softly. She quickly shut her eyes and gripped the armrest again as the plane stopped and then began to take off. She took a deep breath and tried her best to calm herself and fall asleep as the plane took off. 

 

...

 

Seulgi felt kind of bad for the gorgeous woman next to her. She looked particularly uncomfortable, she probably didn’t like flying. She hoped the gum would relieve some of the pressure for the woman so she could relax a little, maybe sleep the flight away.

 

The flight was pretty long so she wanted to sleep as well. She yawned, her ears popping as they climbed higher in the sky. It was a flight from Sydney, Australia back to Seoul, so it was a ten hour flight. Exhausting for even the most well traveled folks. She yawned again and decided that she was going to follow the pretty woman’s lead and fall asleep. She leaned back in her seat and settled in. It was going to be a long flight.

 

...

 

Seulgi blinked slowly, coming to in a very slow daze. They were still in the air, she could tell due to the noise and vague turbulence, but she wasn’t sure how far along in the trip they were. What she first wanted to figure out was why there was an odd pressure on her left shoulder. She shifted slightly, looking down to her left. The woman, it seemed, had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She smiled, at least she was sleeping. When she had boarded and seen the woman she figured she’d never fall asleep. She really didn’t mind that she was asleep on her shoulder, it wasn’t any bother to her. She laughed to herself and pulled out her phone, aiming to see how long it was to go. 

 

5 hours down, 5 to go. Seulgi sighed, she might as well get some more sleep and then if she woke up again before the plane landed she could watch a movie or something. She had forgotten how long the flight really was, but she didn’t mind. 

 

Seulgi glanced back at the woman on her shoulder. She was glad she had settled into a comfortable position, that way the woman could be stable and comfortable and so could she. She smiled again and closed her eyes, another long stretch was ahead and she just wanted to sleep.

 

...

 

Seulgi woke up with an hour left of the flight, so she decided instead of fighting to sleep some more, she would watch a movie. That way too she could wake the woman that was still asleep on her shoulder.

 

She was honestly glad the woman was still asleep. That way she wouldn’t be stressing over the flight like she had been when Seulgi had boarded. She felt particularly  happy knowing that the woman wasn’t as stressed for some reason. She yawned, turning on her phone and starting a movie she had downloaded on her phone. Granted, the movie was longer than an hour, but she didn’t mind, it was mainly a distraction to make the time go by. 

 

...

 

“...We will be landing soon...” the flight attendant spoke gently, faint crackles popping as she spoke to the whole plane. Seulgi paused her movie and set her phone down, she had to wake the woman up. 

 

She gently tapped the woman “Excuse me, miss, we’re landing soon.” Seulgi whispered, trying to gently wake the sleeping woman up. Her light tapping causes no reaction, so she gently held her hand and shook the woman’s arm very gently. “Miss, excuse me, miss, we’re landing soon.”

 

The woman finally stirred, blinking blearily. She yawned, sitting up slowly, eyes slowly focusing on a Seulgi. Suddenly the woman’s eyes flew open, her hand coming up to cover her face. “I’m so sorry! I fell asleep on you, oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” The woman apologized, clearly very embarrassed. Seulgi smiled “It’s no worries, I wasn’t uncomfortable.” 

 

The woman cutely blushed, and again began to apologize “Still, I’m sorry, I don’t usually fall asleep on strangers.” Seulgi laughed, smile gracing her features. “Like I said, no worries, I’m glad you could relax and sleep.” The woman blushed even darker, understanding that Seulgi had seen how frantically stressed she had been at the beginning of the flight. 

 

“Thank you.” The woman whispered, clearly still embarrassed. Seulgi grinned widely, then held out a hand for the woman to shake. “I’m Seulgi by the way.” The woman smiled, taking Seulgi’s hand and gently shaking her hand. “Irene.” 

 

Seulgi smiled again. “It’s nice to meet you Irene.” Irene smiled softly at how happy Seulgi looked. “Likewise Seulgi.” They smiled and turned away, Gathering their things for landing. 

 

...

 

Once they had left the plane and made their way to baggage claim together, they chatted about random things, like what they had been doing in Australia and they what area the lived in. It was an easy friendship, as if they had been friends for many years and were just picking up where they had left off.

 

Soon, they had their bags and it was time to leave. Seulgi caught Irene’s hand before she could turn around and leave. “It’s been really nice talking to you. Would you maybe like to have a cup of coffee? Then it might be better that you fell asleep on my shoulder, then we wouldn’t be strangers.” 

 

Irene blushed, and pulled out her phone. “I’d love to meet you for coffee. Here, plug in your number.” She handed her phone over to Seulgi with a broad smile, she had a feeling that this was going to be an  _interesting_  friendship. 


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene wants to go shopping and Seulgi decides to tag along. They pull on their masks and caps and make a day of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting! I've been super busy but I finally got time to write. Since I've been gone for 4 days and I had plenty of time to write, I'll be posting those FOUR chapters, plus today's chapter. That means today this fic gets 5 (FIVE!) new stories. I do hope you enjoy!  
> xxxx  
> Little random idea I wanted to run with^^

Seulgi yawned. She had woken up earlier than she would’ve liked, and couldn’t seem to fall back to sleep, but she kept yawning. She leaned back against the wall, book in hand as she relaxed. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do today other that what she was doing in that very moment but she really didn’t mind.

She sat there, enjoying her book and the peace and quiet for over an hour. After that hour, her door freaked open quietly and in stepped Joohyun, looking sleepy in her massive sweatshirt, round glasses, and a mess bun piled on top of her head. Seulgi smiled, tucking a bookmark into her book and setting it down before opening her arms. Joohyun smiled softly and shuffled towards Seulgi’s bed before flopping down and curling into her bear girls side. Seulgi held Joohyun close, smiling and rubbing her back.

“I wanna go out.” Joohyun murmured. Seulgi looked down at Joohyun, humming for her to continue.

“I’m tired of being cooped up and we can be hidden enough to not be recognized.” Joohyun smiled, adjusting her glasses and wrapping her arms around Seulgi.

“We can text our manager and see if we can go out?” Seulgi poked Joohyun’s side gently. Joohyun hummed, agreeing. Seulgi pulled her phone out from under Joohyun, shooting a text to their manager to ask if they were allowed to go out. She also wanted to leave, probably go shopping, Joohyun was right, they had been cooped up for too long.

A few moments later she got a text from her manager saying, yes they could go out as long as they didn’t stay out very long and did everything they could to go unrecognized. Seulgi poked Joohyun in the side “We can go out, just have to try to stay unnoticed and not stay out too long.” Seulgi smiled down at Joohyun. Joohyun broke out into a blinding grin.

Joohyun shot off the bed, wandering over to Seulgi’s closet and grabbing a large hoodie and pair of pants and then chucking them at Seulgi. “Get dressed I wanna go in ten minutes.” Seulgi smiled and grabbed the clothes before they could hit her in the face. In the time that Seulgi stood up to change her clothes, Joohyun was already out the door.

Ten minutes later they wandered out of their dorm, bundled up in coats, hoodies, masks, and hats, generally unrecognizable. They were both glad it was winter because then they could really get away with being so covered up. They called a taxi after deciding to go shopping, smiling through their eyes at each other as they sat close together in the car as they drove along.

They arrived at the market, doing their best to keep their heads down, only ever making eye contact with each other. The wandered along, arms linked as they scanned each stall. Every once and a while, Seulgi or Joohyun would point out something or other that either they liked or thought that one of their members would like. The reveled in the fact that they could be in public without being recognized, instead spending the day as much as they could as normal girls out on a shopping trip.

Granted that fantasy was broken whenever they had to send hourly updates to their manager, or they thought someone recognized them so they had to quickly shuffle away, but none the less they enjoyed the time not only as part of the crowd, but together.

Finally they stumbled into a clothing store, determined to find at least one piece of clothing. They wandered for a while, picking up this and that as they went, planning on trying on what they could. Once they found what they wanted they retreated into one of the changing rooms to try on their things.

Seulgi pulled a shirt over her head, tugging here and there to see if it fit her properly and if it matched her style. She hummed, not sure. “Joohyun does this look okay?” Joohyun turned, eyeing he shirt.

“It’s fine but the cut isn’t flattering enough for you to get it.” Joohyun tapped her chin, looking at the shirt again. Seulgi nodded in agreement “That’s what I was thinking.” Seulgi quickly pulled off the shirt and continued to try on a few other shirts.

They continued like this for a while, going through various options, occasionally distracted by each other when one decided it was time to take a break and mess with the other. Once they had decided on their last choices, they pulled their disguises back up and shuffled out, paying for their things before finally leaving the mall. They hailed a taxi and headed home, tired from the long yet rewarding day.

 

The huddled together in the taxi, Seulgi’s head on Joohyun’s shoulder as they cuddled close while clutching their shopping bags to their chest. They sleepily climbed out of the taxi and made their way into the dorm. Seulgi shot their manager a text once they were in the doorway to let him know they arrived safely, it was always important for him to know where they were if they had left the dorm.

They stumbled into the kitchen, smiling as they were greeted by the other members with warm smiles and plates of food. They all sat down at the dinner table, enjoying their dinner while recounting what each little group did during the day.

Once dinner was done and cleaned up, Seulgi and Joohyun washed up, wiping away the dirt of the day from their faces. Seulgi headed to her room and Joohyun to hers to change clothes but it wasn’t long until Joohyun was back in Seulgi’s clothes in her oversized sweater, circle glasses and bun messily piled on top of her head.

Seulgi smiled at how adorable Joohyun looked and motioned for them to lay down and cuddle. When they were tired Joohyun and Seulgi has somehow developed a nonverbal kind of language in which they could just motion or hum and the other would understand. This was one of those times.

They climbed into bed, Seulgi curling around Joohyun once they had settled. Joohyun nuzzled into Seulgi’s neck, taking a deep breath. Her breathing slowly evened out and shortly after, Seulgi too fell deeply asleep, worn out from all the fun they had had that day.

 


	9. All Too Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Velvet is filming Bad Boy and Seulgi is in full girl crush mode. Joohyun who has never seen Seulgi like this has a bit of difficulty keeping her eyes off of Seulgi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene in this fic is like every fan when Bad Boy came out and is stunned with how freaking gorgeous Seul is.

Seungwan stood behind Joohyun, trying to figure out what made their strong leader sit there for ten minutes with her mouth wide open, staring at something. She squinted, looking at where Joohyun was facing and then realized she was looking directly at Seulgi who had just come back from changing into her first outfit. Seungwan reached around Joohyun and shut her mouth for her “You’re staring and drooling Joohyun.”

 

Joohyun splutters and whips around to face Seungwan and gently smacks her arm. “I am not doing either of those things.” She hisses.

 

Seungwan just laughs. “Yeah whatever, just remember to keep your mouth shut when you stare.” She winks and walks away, leaving a flustered Joohyun to turn back to who she was  _definitely not_ _staring_  at.

So maybe she was staring at Seulgi, it wasn’t her fault! The moment Seulgi had stepped out of the dressing room and onto set it was like someone else had appeared. The girl crush concept fit her like a glove and Joohyun couldn’t help but drool. Normally she thought Seulgi was of course gorgeous and cute but this was another level of  _sexy_ that she had definitely not been prepared for.

 

After struggling to not look at Seulgi for an unhelpful amount of time Seulgi finally caught her. They made eye contact and Seulgi smirked devilishly, clearly knowing that Joohyun had been staring. If she was anyone else, Seulgi would have winked, but instead she just smirked and turned around, acknowledging but not doing anything yet.

 

Keeping her eyes off of Seulgi for the rest of the shoot was particularly difficult. All of the outfits they put Seulgi in just made her drool. She wasn’t one to drool over someone, she didn’t like ogling people but she could even help it this time, it was like Seulgi was a magnet and her eyes couldn’t help but drift.

 

She caught herself more than once biting her lip when she watched Seulgi. They made eye contact once or twice while Joohyun stared, Seulgi giving her that devilish smirk every time.

 

With how much Joohyun was distracted by Seulgi, she tried to distract Seulgi right back. She was pretty sure it worked because she saw Seungwan do the exact same thing she had done earlier to Joohyun, namely close Seulgi’s mouth with her hand after Joohyun had been in the midst of a scene where she was flirting with the camera and through said camera, Seulgi who was monitoring for that scene.

 

Finally the shoot was wrapping up and she was allowed to leave and change clothes, so she wasn’t in the line of where she could see Seulgi. She stepped into her dressing room, peeling off her boots. She heard the door open, and turned. In walked Seulgi, still dressed in her last outfit. She licked her lips and looked away, she couldn’t focus on a Seulgi especially since they were alone in a room.

 

She sighed, continuing to pull of her other boot. Once she got it off and stood up, a pair of arms circled around her waist and she was pulled flush to the persons chest. Seulgi whispered in her ear “You were staring at me a lot today.”

 

Joohyun blushed, leaning against Seulgi. “I might’ve been staring a little yes.” Seulgi chuckled, tightening her grip on Joohyun’s waist.

 

“And why would that be?” Seulgi whispered in her ear. Joohyun looked up and at the mirror in front of them, blushing as she noticed that Seulgi was staring right back in the mirror. She mumbled something under her breath, responding to Seulgi’s question but being a little embarrassed to say it out loud.

 

Seulgi poked her gently in the side, prompting her to say it louder. “You look really good in outfits like the ones you were in today and it was hard keeping eyes off you because you looked so good.” She mumbled again, by spoke loud enough that she knew Seulgi could hear her. Seulgi grinned at her in the mirror and tilted to gently kiss Joohyun’s neck. She whimpered and moved to lean more against Seulgi and grip Seulgi’s hand that were still laced across her stomach.

 

Seulgi grinned, and continued her ministrations on Joohyun’s neck, pretty thankful that they didn’t have anything planned for the next few days considering that she was determined to give Joohyun a hickie. They stood there for a while, Seulgi making Joohyun whimper every once and a while.

 

Eventually Seulgi flipped Joohyun around to face her, her hands going to Joohyun’s waist. Joohyun’s face was red and she was trying to look everywhere but Seulgi. Seulgi gently cupped Joohyun’s face, making eye contact with her, before grinning her usual Ddeugli smile. Joohyun smiles back, quietly laughing at how Seulgi was giving her her very best bear-like expression while she was in a very girl crush outfit.

 

Joohyun couldn’t help but lean up and press a kiss to Seulgi’s lips, trying her best to suppress her smile so the kid wasn’t all teeth. They again stood there for a while, enjoying the closeness and result of Joohyun’s day long staring. Seulgi’s fingers slowly travels upwards, ghosting beneath Joohyun’s shirt and over her ribs. Joohyun wrapped her arms loosely behind Seulgi’s neck, pulling her closer.

 

Before they could get much farther, the door opened and suddenly a small object was thrown at the back of Seulgi’s head. She winced and pulled away, glaring at whoever it was in the doorway. Seungwan stood there with her arms crossed and a vaguely smug expression. “C’mon you know better than to make out in the dressing room. We need to use it and the rest of us really would like to go home sooner rather than later.”

 

Seulgi and Joohyun pulled apart sheepishly. Seungwan was right they probably should save this for home. They blushed and went separate directions.

 

Later at home they when everyone had retreated to their rooms, Joohyun and Seulgi wound up in Seulgi’s room and were unable to keep their hands off each other, per usual when they were in private.

 

They cuddled up on Seulgi’s bed, relaxing and attempting to watch a movie, though they were both distracted more often than not. “So I can pull off the girl crush thing huh?” Seulgi muttered at one point when they had gotten distracted again.

 

Joohyun laughed and nodded “I mean you were able to distract me without even trying, I think that’s really being able to pull it off.” They both laughed then. Seulgi turned and gently kissed Joohyun before turning back to the movie, actively trying to focus on the movie.


	10. Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fic based on a funny story that the stars of the web series Carmilla (Elise Bauman and Natasha Negovanlis - If you know Carmilla youre probably an OG gay) told when they were on a youtube channel called Unsolicited Project doing a video called Pillow Talk. Look it up, Carmilla is amazing and so are the actresses. 
> 
> (p.s, sorry it's super short, i wasnt sure how to make it longer)

Seulgi licked her lips for what felt like the millionth time that hour. Her lips were so chapped and it was bothering her so badly, but of course today of all days, she forgot her chapstick at the dorm. They were at a music show and were not going to be home any time soon.  
  
She groaned as she rummaged through her bag, not finding a single chapstick anywhere in her bag. She leaned back against the sofa behind her and glanced around their waiting room. Eventually, she looked over to where Joohyun was sitting. She grinned, being the leader, and a ridiculously prepared one,meant Joohyun often had random things and so she probably had chapstick.  
  
She stood and shuffled over to Joohyun before sitting down in front of Joohyun who was sitting on a blanket on the floor. Joohyun looked up from her book, arching an eyebrow at Seulgi’s sudden appearance.  
  
“Do you have chapstick? I forgot mine and I’m dying.” Seulgi pouted and tried to give Joohyun her best puppy eyes. Joohyun laughed and turned to her bag, rummaging through it before pulling out a small stick of chapstick.  
  
“Can you like, use your finger though?” Joohyun looked apologetic as she spoke and handed Seulgi the chapstick. Seulgi rolled her eyes.  
  
“You do remember that my tongue has literally been in your mouth right?” Seulgi pointed at her own lips, and accidentally spoke louder than intended, causing Yeri to groan and throw the nearest light object at Seulgi for talking about kissing Joohyun.  
  
Joohyun blushed deep red and looked down at her hands. “Fine you don’t have to use your finger.” Seulgi laughed and out on the chapstick, then hands it back to Joohyun. She stuck out her tongue and Joohyun before standing up and going back to her spot across the waiting room.

 

xxxx

 

_"They're so weird yknow." Yerim lamented to Seungwan while looking and Seulgi and Joohyun quietly flirt._

 

_Seungwan nodded. "Honestly they act like they have personal space with each other but they really don't.' Yerim laughed._


	11. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're strangers stuck in an elevator together. What will come out of being stuck together?

Seulgi shuffled into the elevator, politely smiling at the pretty girl in the corner of the elevator. She shuffled into the opposite corner and double checked that the elevator was set to go down to one, which it was.

 

She yawned and covered her mouth with her sleeve covered hand. She adjusted her satchel on her shoulder, glancing at her feet as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. Unfortunately she had come from a pretty high up floor and so she had to wait a while for the elevator to get to the ground. She was exceedingly ready to just collapse on her bed and pass out for the night in her dorm.

 

Before that train of thought could continue, suddenly a loud grinding noise echoed from the elevator and it stopped with a hard jerk. Seulgi swore and stepped up to the panel next to the door and hit the emergency button. She glanced up and over at the other girl with an apologetic smile.

 

The girl looked over at her and smiled back politely. “This is unfortunate.” Seulgi sighed, leaning against the wall. The girl nodded and pocketed her phone that she had been previously typing on.

 

“My friends call me Irene, what’s your name?” The girl asked, smiling again. The girl was dressed similarly to her, thought definitely more put together. She had on a large sweater and jeans, and a pair of circle glasses settled on her nose. Her hair was up in a nice bun, hair only just starting to escape. She was beautiful, beautiful enough to easily be a model or some other star.

 

“Seulgi. You go to Red University too?” She has noticed the tell tale red and coral lanyard peeking out of Irene’s pocket. Irene nodded, grabbing said lanyard.

 

“Yeah, I’m a senior, I just want to go home and sleep honestly, I just finished my all exams. I don’t want to be stuck in this elevator.” Irene sighed, adjusting the backpack on her back. She messed with the lanyard hanging out of her pocket while watching Seulgi.

 

Seulgi nodded “I’m a senior too.” She paused, pulling her own lanyard out of her satchel. “I get you on that one, my dorm bed seems like the nicest and comfiest place on the planet right now cause I just finished my exams too.” Irene laughed, smiling brightly.

 

“I agree with that one, I don’t care how many times I’ve complained about that shitty mattress, it sounds like heaven.” Irene stopped playing with her lanyard and pulled out her phone. “4:56pm, how long do you think it’s going to take to get us out of this elevator?”

 

Seulgi shrugged, pulling her own phone out and shooting a text to her roommate Wendy letting her know that she was stuck in the elevator and wouldn’t be in the dorm for a while yet. “I’m not sure.” She reached over and jabbed the emergency button again on the panel and leaned back against the wall. “I hope it’s soon, I did hit the button so theoretically they know were trapped.”

 

Irene nodded, glancing at her own phone as it chimes. They lapsed back into silence, both on their phones as they waited. Minutes passed, their time in the elevator edging up to about 45 minutes. Both of them wound up sitting on the floor, bored out of their minds.

 

Seulgi set her phone down next to her and looked up at Irene. “Well it looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.” She sighed. All she wanted was her bed but apparently the universe was out to get her. The most she could wish for now it seemed is that she had passed the final she had just taken.

 

Irene nodded. She took off her back pack and set it to the side, settling in. It seemed they were both in for a long wait. Eventually they started to talk as they waited. They played twenty questions, asking random things like their favorite colour or tv show or things like how many family members they had. They fell into easy conversations, talking like good friends instead of complete strangers.

 

They realized they had a lot more in common than they thought which made the conversation flow frighteningly easy. Both were mildly confused as to how easy the conversation was, but happy that they were stuck together and not with someone else. Honestly, both enjoyed the time they were spending together, albeit in cruddy circumstances.

 

“I’m honestly glad I’m trapped in here with you and not someone else.” Seulgi grinned at Irene. Irene smiled back, wholeheartedly agreeing. “I’m not sure what I would’ve done if it was someone else. Probably a lot more panicking.” They both laughed, agreeing that their reactions would have been similar.

 

“I think we’ve been stuck in here for like, 3 hours now.” Irene murmured, checking the time. “It’s 7:50pm right now.” Seulgi crowned, texting Seungwan to come drop by the building they were currently at if possible to see if she could tell if they were working on it or not. Seungwan quickly sent back a text that she was already there and they were just having a lot of difficulty getting the elevator to work for some reason.

 

 

“My friend is downstairs and apparently it’s taking so long because they can’t figure out how to get the elevator to move.” Seulgi grimaced. If they couldn’t figure it out now, it would probably be a while yet until they figured it out. Irene sighed and shrugged. They lapsed into a comfortable silence again, unsure of what to do or say.

 

Eventually Irene stood up, dragging her things over to Seulgi’s side before sitting down next to Seulgi. “Can I put my head on your shoulder? I really just want to nap.” Irene looked up at Seulgi sheepishly. Seulgi smiled warmly.

 

“Yeah of course go ahead, a nap sounds wonderful.” Seulgi shifted slightly, adjusting for Irene to be able to put her head comfortably on her shoulder. Irene promptly rested against Seulgi, sighing as she laid there. Seulgi then gently rested her head on top of Irene’s and the duo slowly drifted asleep.

 

About another 2 hours later the sleepy pair were jolted from sleep as the elevator creaked loudly and began moving again, slowly inching to the floor. They made eye contact once they were awake and grinned. They were finally getting out after 5 hours being trapped. They grabbed their things and stood, quickly exchanging numbers before the elevator could reach the ground, they definitely wanted to stay in touch.

 

Finally the elevator doors dinged open. The two promptly shot out of the elevator, happy to be on solid ground that wasn’t liable to suddenly shoot towards the ground at high speeds. Seungwan was there to greet them, along with several fire fighters and a medic to make sure they were okay.

 

After a million bugs from Seungwan and checks from the fire fighters and medic, they stood outside, breathing in the outside air. Seulgi turned to Joohyun, smiling broadly.

 

“Well that sucked but at least I was with you. You made everything better.” Seulgi grinned at Irene, words completely honest. Irene blushes at the compliment.

 

“Likewise. Hey when were both rested from our exams and this whole ordeal do you want to go get coffee? I know a really good place and there aren’t any elevators involved.” Irene smiled as she spoke, clearly eager to meet up with Seulgi again.

 

Seulgi smiled back with just as much vigor. “Absolutely. Now I don’t want to leave but I just want to lay down, so I’m going to say goodbye. Text me when you’re home yeah? Want to make sure you don’t get stuck in any more elevators without me.” Irene laughed and nodded, double checking that she had Seulgi’s contact in her phone.

 

“Ditto. I’ll definitely see you around.” The duo smiled and headed their separate ways, eager to be in their comfortable beds and to rest.

 

xxxx

 

_[10:15pm]Irene: Got home safe_

_[10:15pm]Irene: Yknow I’m really glad I met you_

_[10:18pm]Seulgi: I’m home safe too_

_[10:18pm]Seulgi: Same, 100%_

_[10:19pm]Seulgi: Lets meet soon yeah?_

_[10:20pm]Irene: Definitely_


	12. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my five chapter spam post! Here's a random idea I had and decided to run with.  
> xxxx  
> A man is harassing Joohyun because she's an Omega and Seulgi steps in to defend her.  
> xxxx  
> Warning: This story contains A/B/O Dynamics, if you don't like fics with that, skip this chapter.

Seulgi hummed quietly as she strolled through the isles of the bookstore. When Joohyun had suggested a trip to the bookstore she immediately agreed to go due to that she wanted a book. What book, she wasn’t sure, but she just wanted something nice to read during her downtime.

 

She had left Joohyun in one part of the bookstore after Joohyun had reassured her that they didn’t have to stick together and that she could go wander off. It wasn’t that Joohyun couldn’t be left alone, but unfortunately their town had a few Alphas that thought they were hot shit and were willing to hurt omegas if they were somewhere where the alpha thought they shouldn’t be. It frustrated her that people could look down on someone just for being an omega, it was utterly ridiculous.

 

Out of habit Seulgi scented the air for Joohyun, figuring out kind of where she was. Being friends and then dating Joohyun for so long meant that she had picked up Joohyun’s exact scent and was able to pick it out of a crowd. Joohyun actually had mentioned that she was glad Seulgi could do this, especially if they were apart and Joohyun ran into trouble.

 

Seulgi sighed, wishing that she didn’t have to stress over this when they went into public. She always knew Joohyun could hold her own but sometimes things got out of hand and only another alpha could deescalate the situation. She shook her head, trying to focus on books and not being worried.

 

She finally found a book that seemed interesting and so she grabbed it and sat down on the floor in front of the shelf. She sat there for a while, reading the first few chapters before she got the acrid scent of Joohyun’s fear and discomfort that drifted towards her. Seulgi immediately shot up, put the book down and promptly followed the scent toward Joohyun.

 

She turned a corner and immediately growled at the sight before her. A tall man, an alpha, was growling at Joohyun while leaning over her. Joohyun was pressed up against the bookshelf, her arms crossed in front of her. “Please I don’t want trouble, please leave me alone.” She pleaded.

 

The alpha man’s face contorted into a snarl. “You don’t tell me what to do  _omega_.” He spat omega like it was the foulest curse word known to man. “You should be trailing behind a strong alpha, not alone and all cocky.” Joohyun whimpered, eyes darting back in forth in panic.

 

Seulgi quickly walked to Joohyun’s side and growled up to the man. “The hell do you think you’re doing?” She snarled at the other alpha, not backing down. The alpha turned, glaring down at her while releasing aggressive pheromones.

 

“Teaching this wretch a lesson that she should be obeying an alpha, not getting in my way.” He crossed his arms, clearly thinking Seulgi was going to agree with him. She most certainly was not. She gently grabbed Joohyun’s arm and pulled her behind herself. Her instincts to protect her omega had kicked into overdrive. She choked slightly on the man’s pheromones but refused to respond likewise.

 

“She may be an omega but that doesn’t mean anything you judgmental prick. She can do whatever the hell she wants.” Seulgi snarled. The man just laughed, eyeing Seulgi and Joohyun.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are? Some protector alpha of some random pitiful omega? Alphas should be better than that.” The man spat. God Seulgi wanted to deck the man but she liked this bookstore and didn’t feel like being kicked out or arrested today.

 

“No, she’s my mate and I’m smart enough to know that she can do whatever she wants because I don’t own her.” Seulgi snarled. She shifted her hair, exposing the mating bite on her neck. The man scoffed, shaking his head. He spat at Seulgi’s feet and walked away.

 

Before he was completely gone, he turned, saying “Teach your omega some respect you weak Alpha.” Then stalked away, finally acknowledging that he wasn’t getting anywhere.

 

Once he was gone she turned around to Joohyun and quickly cupped her mate’s face in her hands. “Are you alright?” Joohyun nodded and sighed before taking her face out of Seulgi’s hands and instead nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

 

“I hate people sometimes.” Joohyun mumbled into her neck. Seulgi sighed and gently rubbed her mates back while releasing small amount soothing pheromones.

 

“I’m so sorry Hyun-ah.” Seulgi hugged Joohyun close. Joohyun shook her head slightly. “It’s not your fault Seul.” Seulgi nodded.

 

“I know but still. Do you want to head home? I found the book I want and I’m assuming we both just want to curl up in bed now.” Seulgi asked, gently bringing Joohyun’s face upwards so she could look at her. Joohyun nodded slowly.

 

Seulgi gently touched the mating bite on Joohyun’s neck that matched the one on her neck before letting go of her mate. Joohyun sighed in some relief as Seulgi slid her fingers over the mark. It was a habit the two had developed whenever one needed to calm the other. It was oddly soothing and neither of them could figure out why, but they were grateful that it was soothing.

 

Hand in hand, they grabbed the books they wanted, quickly paid and then drove home. They retreated into their bedroom after putting their books down and settled into bed. Joohyun curled into Seulgi, putting her face in the crook of her mates neck.

 

“I hate feeling like I can’t do anything.” Joohyun mumbled “An alpha will stand over me and my instincts make me just lock up and I feel powerless.” Seulgi scowled and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Joohyun.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Seulgi whispered, gently rubbing Joohyun’s back. Joohyun shrugged and shook her head slightly. They lapsed into silence, words unneeded in that moment. Joohyun slowly reached up and ran her fingers along Seulgi’s neck, pausing at the mating bite. She sighed contentedly as she traced her finger along the mark. It was soothing for her to feel the bite, to feel a solid reminder of the fact that she had a loving mate who would never control her, unlike many alphas.

 

Seulgi smiled as she felt Joohyun’s fingers touch the mark and gently pressed a kiss to her mate’s forehead. Their world was cruel, but they had each other and that’s what mattered to them. They had found each other, their perfect match. Plus, they had good friends and a pretty good life, it was just that somedays things like this happened and they were reminded that unfortunately there were still people out there that sucked.

 

Seulgi sighed and breathed in Joohyun’s scent, enjoying the soft smell of honey and something just so quintessentially Joohyun. Her mate smiled and took her hand away from her neck before gently moving said hand to under her shirt. Joohyun held onto her hip gently and the two slowly fell asleep.

 


	13. Soul Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you write on your arm, it then shows up on your soulmate's arm. This is a shorter exploration of Joohyun and Seulgi being soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little prompt I saw online and wanted to run with!

Everyone has a soulmate. How everyone knows is that you can write on your skin and it shows up on the other person. From a young age people are gifted a skin safe pen and told that if they’re ever lonely they can just write to their soulmate and hope for a response.  
  
Seulgi first wrote on her arm on her sixth birthday when her mother gifted her a nice skins safe pen. She wrote a simple Hello and how old she was. About five minutes later she got a beautiful scrawl of a hello back and that her soulmate was 8. She grinned happily all day because she was so excited to hear from her soulmate.   
  
That night when she sat down on her bed about to go to sleep she drew little flowers all over her wrist for her soulmate. She really hoped her soulmate liked flowers. She woke up the next morning with several new flowers and a tiny ‘thank you’ penned in next to the flower garden. She showed off her flowers to all her friends the next day, excited that she could show off.  
  
As Seulgi grew up it seemed like there was never a day that went by that she didn’t talk to her soulmate. She slowly learned things about her soulmate, like how her name was Joohyun and how she liked to iron things. Whenever she was lonely she could write on her arm and quickly get a response from Joohyun, making both of them happy.   
  
Sometimes Seulgi would get homework scrawled on her palm from Joohyun, then a little apology for having to write it on her palm. Joohyun sometimes was forgetful and found that somedays she just had to write it on her palm. Seulgi found it endearing and always reassured her soulmate that it was no problem.  
  
Eventually Seulgi decided to try out to become an idol. It had always been her dream and Joohyun was nothing but supportive, even though it meant that meeting each other might be difficult.   
  
One day, about 2 years into her training Joohyun wrote in her pretty handwriting very early in the morning that there was some sort of surprise happening today. They had transferred over to primarily text for ease, but Joohyun wrote it cleanly on her forearm.   
  
Seulgi was anxious all day, not sure what ‘surprise’ her soulmate was talking about. One of her trainee friends had to smack her gently during breakfast just to get her to calm down. Seulgi did her best to focus for the rest of the day, though she was nervous.  
  
Her afternoon dance practice rolled around with no surprise showing up yet. Seulgi’s lip was close to bleeding she had been worrying it so much throughout the day. Just before the practice started the door creaked open and a staff member stride into the room with a stunning young girl trailing behind her.  
  
The staff motioned for the girl to step up in front of the class and introduce herself. The girl bowed politely before speaking “My name is Joohyun, I’m a new trainee it’s nice to meet you.” Seulgi’s eyes went wide, it couldn’t be her Joohyun could it?   
  
Her eyes went to Joohyun’s arms immediately, but frowned slightly as she noticed that the girl was wearing long sleeves. The girl quietly wandered to the other side of the room as the teacher walked to he front of the room and began practice.   
  
Throughout the whole practice Seulgi’s kept drifting over to the new girl, something about her was captivating, especially since she shared the same name as her soulmate.   
  
Seulgi sat down against the wall, drinking her water as she relaxed from a difficult practice. She set her right arm on her knee, the pretty script from her soulmate facing upwards for anyone to see.  
  
The new girl wandered over to Seulgi before sitting down quietly. Before Seulgi could say anything, Joohyun pulled her right sleeve up and showed her arm to Seulgi. On her pale arm sat an exact copy of the words on Seulgi’s own arm. Seulgi’s eyes flew open.  
  
“Joohyun?” Seulgi whispered, eyes still wide. Her soulmate grinned and launched herself forward to hug Seulgi tightly. They had finally met for the first time and they would be practicing and learning how to be an idol together. They clung together happily, elated to finally have met.  
  
 Even though they now saw each everyday they’d still leave each other various drawings on wrists or little happy messages on forearms. They did their best to create a genuine friendship instead of immediately sticking together just because they were soulmates.  
  
They struggled and thrived together through the ups and downs of their training days, but it was all worth it when they debuted together.   
  
Now they were in a famous girl group with 3 other amazing girls, touring and performing and thriving together. Much like always though, when they could they’d draw little things or little messages on their arms to each other, just for a reminder that they were together and living an amazing life.   
  
Seulgi was so lucky, and she thought of it every day, much like today. She glanced down at Joohyun and smiled softly while gently tracing a small collection of flowers Joohyun had drawn on her own wrist that morning.  
  
Joohyun looked up and smiled as they made eye contact. “What are you thinking?” Joohyun looked up at Seulgi from her position with her head in her soulmates lap.   
  
“Us. The first time we wrote, when we met, that kind of thing.” Seulgi smiled warmly at Joohyun, moving to rub her soulmates head. Joohyun smiled and sighed contentedly.  
  
“I’m so lucky you’re mine. I’m so lucky that we debuted together. I’m just so lucky.” Joohyun whispered. Seulgi smiled brightly at Joohyun.   
  
“My thought exactly.” She murmured before leaning down and kissing Joohyun briefly, then leaning back and continuing to rub Joohyun’s head.   
  
Joohyun shifted slightly before grabbing a pen out of her pocket and elegantly writing “I love you.” in big letters on her forearm. Seulgi smiled as the letters slowly crawled across her skin.  
  
“I love you too Hyun-ah.” Seulgi whispered.  
  
xxxx  
  
 _“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple so sappy Yerim.” Sooyoung groaned._  
  
 _Yerim nodded. The two had just wanted to sit on the couch but instead had to retreat to Yerim’s room after they saw that the two soulmates had claimed the couch._  
  
 _“Same Sooyoung, same.” Sooyoung just sighed and shook her head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a Kudos or a comment w/ what you liked/didn't like/what I can do better/ a prompt you want to see!^^


	14. Airtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re boarding a plane early in the morning and all quite sleepy. Joohyun grasps onto Seulgi like she’s the only thing keeping her alive in a perpetual state of sleepiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that in a bunch of airport photos that Irene always look so sleepy and holds onto Seul a bunch so I wanted to write something like this. Also so sorry it's super short, I couldn't figure out how to make it longer.  
> xxxx  
> Hello! I am back from the dead. School has picked up again and I hit writers block like a freight train but I managed to finish this fic and another one so y'all get two today. I have another one in the works that should be done soon-ish depending on my schedule and state of my writers block, so keep an eye out^^

One thing she definitely hated about being an idol were the ridiculous hours for flights. Flights were one thing, flights at ungodly hours were another. Seulgi sighed as she tugged her mask a little higher on her face. They were riding in the car on their way to the airport for a flight to where their next concert date was. She was excited for the concert, but definitely not for the long flight and early hours.

She glanced next to her to Joohyun who was currently deep asleep, her head bobbing back and forth with the rhythm of the car. Joohyun hated planes, so she often would sleep as much as possible to ignore the fact that she was going to be on a plane or she was actively on a plane. Seulgi felt bad for Joohyun sometimes, considering that they really flew a lot and she hated flying.

Joohyun yawned as the car came to a halt, her eyes crinkling and then opening above the mask. Seulgi smiled, Joohyun looked adorable when she was sleepy. Seulgi stood, holding out her hand for Joohyun to hold on without having to be totally awake. Joohyun quickly grabbed her hand, holding on tight. 

They made their way into the airport, Joohyun gripping tiny to either Seulgi’s hand or shirt as they went along, clearly not properly awake. Seulgi carefully kept an eye out for the sleepy woman, making sure she didn’t run into anything. 

She continued along, moving herself and Joohyun through the process of checking in and moving towards their gate. The whole time Joohyun kept yawning, face screwing up into an adorable pout, eyes barely staying open as navigated by clinging to Seulgi. 

Seulgi regularly checked on Joohyun, occasionally fixing a stray hair or her hat for her. She led Joohyun carefully to the gate before sitting her down and pulling her blanket out of her bag before draping it over her girlfriends lap. Joohyun yawned again, her eyes scrunching. It took everything she had not to aww at her girlfriend due to that she was just so adorable when she was sleeping.

Yerim occasionally tried to mess with Joohyun, poking her leg or something just to try to get a reaction out of Seulgi. She and Joy had a bet that every time they tried messing with Joohyun Seulgi would automatically protect her. They were absolutely right, every. Single. Time.

Without fail, Seulgi would swat away every attempt from the duo followed by a disappointed look. After about the seventh time Seungwan smacked both of them and quietly told them off. They pouted for a moment or two but didn’t continue, instead going to tease each other.

Eventually it was time to board the flight. After a little prodding and leading Joohyun’s hand to her sleeve, Seulgi lead her to the plane. They settled in, Joohyun in her seat next to her girlfriend like always. Seulgi smiled as Joohyun immediately grabbed her hand before leaning against her and closing her eyes. 

Before they had even lifted off, Joohyun was sound asleep, gripping Seulgi’s hand while leaning on her shoulder. Seulgi had draped a blanket over Joohyun’s lap for comfort and adjusted in such a way that they were set for the flight. Seulgi pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriends forehead before leaning against her and falling asleep herself.

xxxx

_“Seulgi’s so whipped.” Yerim muttered once they were seated._

_Seungwan scoffed from her left side. “They’ve been friends for years, then they dated, of course she’s whupped. Plus is Joohyun, that girl can make almost anyone whipped and Seulgi’s just really weak for her.”_

_Yerim laughed then shrugged, before turning back to her movie that she was sharing with Joy on her right side._


	15. I'm Not Sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun is sick but denying it. Seulgi doesn’t believe her and so she takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little prompt request I got from Applelion! This is 1 of 2 chapters I got prompts for and the second one should be the next chapter posted. Thanks so much for the request and I hope you like it Applelion! Sorry it's kinda short, but the second one is much longer I promise!  
> xxxx  
> If you ever want to see me write something, please do leave a comment with a request and I'll do my best to fulfill it!

Joohyun coughed, sounding like she was about to cough up her actual lung while she stood in front of the fridge. Seulgi scowled from her place on the couch, concerned for her girlfriend. Joohyun has been coughing and warmer than usual for the whole day but Joohyun was vehemently denying that she was sick. 

Joohyun coughed violently again. Seulgi scowled and stood, walking over to her girlfriend. She gently wrapped her arms around Joohyun’s waist and nuzzled her face into her neck, sighing softly. Her girlfriend leaned back against her, stifling a cough as she breathed. 

“Joohyun...” Seulgi whispered. Seulgi brought one of her hands to her girlfriends forehead, feeling that Joohyun’s head was very much fever warm. “You’re sick. Please lay down and let me take care of you.” Joohyun scowled.

“I’m fine Seulgi.” It was Seulgi’s turn to frown this time. She just wanted to take care of Joohyun but she wasn’t able to get through to her yet. 

Seulgi sighed. “I know you’re strong and healthy and capable to so much, but please, you’re stuck and I don’t want you to get worse, I just want the best for you.” Joohyun sighed again. She leaned back against Seulgi and sighed deeply, standing there against her for a solid few minutes. 

Joohyun sighed, then slowly turned in Seulgi’s arms and immediately pressed her face to Seulgi’s neck. “Fine. Take me to bed...” Joohyun whispered. Seulgi smiled, this meant that she could properly take care of girlfriend. 

She quickly bent down slightly and picked up Joohyun from underneath her butt. Joohyun wrapped her legs around Seulgi and her arms around her neck and let herself be carried. 

Seulgi promptly took Joohyun to her room and gently set her down on her bed. She tucked Joohyun in, covering her with blankets and quickly sprinting out and grabbing one of her softest T-shirt’s for Joohyun to wear.

Joohyun switched into the shirt, sighing happily at how soft it was. Seulgi smiled softly at her girlfriend as she properly tucked her in. Joohyun smiled softly before coughing again. Seulgi frowned.

“Hyun-ah, will it be alright if I run it and grab you some medicine? I don’t want to leave you alone but I want you to have some meds.” Seulgi fretted. Joohyun smiled softly at Seulgi’s care, and nodded.

“I’ll be okay. I’ll stay right here and be patient, don’t worry.” Joohyun smiled again, motioning her for girlfriend to go. Seulgi smiled back softly and quickly shot out the door, sprinting out to get medicine.

It took Seulgi a short about of time to sprint down to the store down the block after pulling in her mask and cap. Joohyun might be sick, but unfortunately she still had to be careful not to be seen, she was an idol after all.

Seulgi quickly made it back to their apartment, holding the bag with the medicine tightly. She quickly pulled off her shoes and mask and set the bag down and grabbing the meds out of the bag before making a beeline for Joohyun’s room. The other members watched as Seulgi hustled around, concerned for Joohyun but also laughing at how whipped Seulgi was being.

Seulgi stepped into Joohyun’s room and was greeted with a soft smile and a bout of coughing. She quickly sat down, a glass of water in one hand and meds in the other. Joohyun sighed and sat up and took the medicine before curling back up under the covers.

 

Seulgi frowned, worried for her girlfriend. She gently ran her hand along Joohyun’s cheek, as she made eye contact and smiled. She was still particularly feverish but Seulgi hoped that the medicine would work fast and bring it down.

“Is there anything else you need or want baby?” Seulgi asked quietly. Joohyun blushed and shook her head slightly. 

“Can you just come hold me while we watch a movie?” Joohyun smiled up at Seulgi, doing her best puppy dog eyes. The effort made Seulgi laugh.

“Of course. Let me grab my laptop and I’ll be right back okay?” Seulgi stood and quickly walked out. Less than two minutes later she was back in Joohyun’s room, protectively cuddling her as the big spoon as they watched various movies that her girlfriend picked.

Seulgi was just glad that Joohyun was relaxing and allowed her to take care of her. For the next several hours Seulgi would regularly check up on Joohyun, whether it be a hand to her forehead or asking if she needed or wanted anything.

Eventually Joohyun’s eyes drifted shut, unable to continue watching the movie as her body rejected any semblance of staying awake so that she could properly get better by sleeping. Seulgi smiled once she noticed, then closed the laptop softly before getting off the bed slowly. 

Joohyun whimpered and cracked an eye open before flinging an arm out to try and grab Seulgi. “Stay. Please?” She whispered. Seulgi melted at her girlfriends tired and raspy plea and quickly set the laptop down on Joohyun’s desk before climbing in beside her girlfriend.

Her own health be damned, she didn’t care if she got sick, she was going to stay with Joohyun to be able to keep an eye on her and to comfort her by staying. She wrapped her arms around Joohyun as she scooted close, hugging her comfortably. Seulgi quickly fell asleep as well, all while comforting Joohyun subconsciously with the rise and fall of her breath. 

The next few days were difficult for Joohyun. The sickness only continued, only slightly dying down when she took medication. She never made it farther than the couch and even then she didn’t move much but to hold a mug of tea Seulgi brought her and be covered by a blanket.

Seulgi, being the dutiful girlfriend, kept a close eye on Joohyun. While she didn’t hover, she was aware of how and where Joohyun was most of the time. She brought anything her girlfriend needed and always made sure she was comfortable and as content as she could be while hacking up a lung.

 

 

Seulgi often wound up cuddling with Joohyun, it soothed her girl friend and brought a certain level of comfort that she would never deny her. There care the threat of getting sick, though they tried their best to avoid more dangerous things, such as kissing (which they both loathed because they really liked to kiss each other) or sharing a food or drink. Seulgi also made sure to wash her hands or shower after she cuddled with Joohyun to just try and limit the amount of germs (Seulgi felt it was overkill but Joohyun insisted And when her girlfriend insisted, she was powerless to deny her.) 

Finally after about a week since Seulgi had convinced Joohyun to let her take care of her, the sick slowly started leaving. Joohyun’s fever was almost entirely gone and the cough was slowly clearing up. Joohyun attributed her healing to the amount of love she got from Seulgi, while Seulgi just shook her head with a soft smile on her face and said it was thanks to the medicine and the rest.

xxxx

_Much to Seulgi’s dismay, and the rest of the members humor, Seulgi got sick with the exact same bug that Joohyun had gotten._

_Joohyun just smiled and held onto Seulgi like her girlfriend did for her, giving her medicine and watching her so she was comfortable until she was healthy again._


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi being the attractive person she is, attracts people pretty easily, and Joohyun is jealous.  
> xxxx  
> Warning: This chapter has A/B/O Dynamics, skip this chapter if you don't like fics with the dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been ridiculously busy and am currently pretty sick. Here is one of two chapters that I did manage to get done that I am going to post today though!
> 
> P.s, this is the second oneshot dedicated to Applelion who requested it! Sorry I didn't follow absolutely everything to the T, I got a little carried away and wanted to make it a not-yet-dating fic. I really hope you like the fic Applelion!
> 
> P.p.s, I'm trying to write longer fics so I really hope this one turned out alright for length, etc!

Seulgi sat quietly in the waiting room, her makeup done, hair ready, and a book in her hands. She sat in the midst of a lot of people getting prepped for the music show, but it was as if there was no one there and she was alone reading.

 

Joohyun had been keeping an eye on the alpha, she occasionally got so engrossed in reading that she would forget they needed to be getting ready to go on stage and wouldn’t be ready until the last minute, so she was keeping an eye on her, being the dutiful leader she needed to be she told herself. No she totally wasn’t reveling in just watching Seulgi be content and relaxed.

 

She had no claim over Seulgi, she was not hers, she was not her alpha, even though she might have liked her to be. She had, unfortunately, developed feelings for Seulgi but she could never tell if they were reciprocated. She might, but she just couldn’t tell. She was touchy with Joohyun, often liking to scent mark her before, but didn’t she do that with Yeri too? It was the alpha in her needing to protect the omegas right?

 

Joohyun shook her head vigorously, she had to perform and be the best she could be as an idol, a leader, and a member, not fawning over Seulgi. She stretched, taking a deep breath before straightening her clothes.

 

She managed to ignore everything for a while by being engrossed in her phone until it was a few minutes until they had to go on stage and so they needed to be back in their own waiting room. She glanced up from her phone, trying to find Seulgi so she could go and get her.

 

Before long, she spotted Seulgi, but instead of alone and reading, she was chatting with three younger girls from various groups. She smiled, she was glad Seulgi was talking with them, it was good for the younger idols to learn from a more experienced idol. Plus it was good for Seulgi to possibly make some friends.

 

She smiled and stood making her way over to the four people. As she got closer she had to control her face from not contorting into a grimace. The conversation was apparently not so innocent coming from the three girls, omegas clearly, talking to Seulgi. Their scents drenched a bit of the area surrounding them, probably an attempt at warding off other omegas and trying to attract Seulgi. She just arched an eyebrow, the scents not doing anything to her but merely annoying her. She scowled, talking was one thing, flirting with Seulgi was another. Who were they to flirt with Seulgi, who was clearly her- wait what? She shook her head vigorously, Seulgi was not hers and now was not the time to think about this.

 

Seulgi had a passive face on, but Joohyun could tell she was irritated. Her eyes held a certain steel and her brow was slightly furrowed, clearly similarly unaffected yet annoyed by the smothering scents coming from the three. She approached from behind the three, hiding her own scent in an attempt to possibly startle them. Cruel to suddenly startle the girls she knew, but they were bothering Seulgi and she wanted a bit of a laugh.

 

She tapped the middle one on the shoulder before clearing her throat. All three jumped and whirled around to face Joohyun, faces a mix of startled and frustrated that someone would come and try to interrupt their clear flirtations.

 

They realized immediately it was Joohyun and quickly bowed politely. She smiled back, just as politely. “Sorry to interrupt your chat but we’re on stage soon and I need Seulgi.”

 

There were a small chorus of ‘that’s fine’ and ‘it’s okay.’ from the three girls as she offered her hand to Seulgi. The alpha eagerly took her hand and stood. She smiled politely at the girls. “Sorry girls, duty calls.” The girls grinned, swooning at her.

 

Joohyun tugged the alpha gently and led her away from the girls. As they got further away Seulgi eventually took a deep breath, then sighed. Joohyun glanced at her, smiling briefly before turning back and walking to their waiting room.

 

The got ready quickly, already almost completely prepared but they had to put on their mics and such. The five of them warmed up, humming and running through the choreography to themselves just to refresh even though they had performed this song dozens of times.

 

Joohyun sat quietly near one of the walls, humming to herself, flipping through her phone as she waited. Seulgi wandered over and sat down before placing her head on the omegas shoulder, before gently rubbing her jaw back and forth, silently scent marking her.

 

Joohyun shivered slightly as Seulgi just leaned on her, as they sat side by side. She wasn’t particularly startled by the scent mark, it was a natural and innate habit that Seulgi had, another way that she satisfied her Alpha in ‘protecting’ her group. Seulgi knew that none of the members needed protecting, that they were all strong and fierce in their own way, but it was just a habit that they let Seulgi indulge since she couldn’t fully control it.

 

Joohyun let the alpha sit quietly, not feeling the need to speak at the moment, instead choosing to sit side by side silently. They sat like that for a while, Seulgi not removing her head from Joohyun’s shoulder and both of them staying quiet. They probably could talk about the fact that Seulgi got cornered by three omegas today, but Joohyun didn’t want to sound weird or possessive and the alpha wasn’t bringing it up so she decided to leave it be.

 

Soon enough, it was time to go and perform. The group gathered together to file out, go to stage, perform, and then make their way home once everything was successfully done.

 

-

 

A few days later, it happened again. Seulgi was sitting silently in the communal waiting room, just reading, as the same three young omega girls approached her. Joohyun’s eyebrow twitched as she watched, the odd feeling of possessiveness rising again. She shook her head and did her best to distract herself from these thoughts.

 

Her line of sight drifted back to Seulgi and the trio several times. It was strange that the girls were so persistent, Seulgi was clearly uninterested and wanted them to go away. Joohyun was sure of it. She knew because Seulgi’s left eyebrow twitched and her hands were grasped tightly around the book she was holding all the while her leg was bouncing up and down which were all signs of her being bothered.

 

Joohyun frowned, she hadn’t seen Seulgi this bothered in a while. Seulgi suddenly made eye contact with her and gave her a very pointed ‘save me’ look. Her omega growled in her, demanding that she go and get Seulgi from the other three omegas because she was  _hers._  Joohyun shook these thoughts from her mind, Seulgi was not hers, but she was going to go over there and save he-  _the_  alpha.  _  
_

Joohyun stood and walked over to Seulgi, smiling politely at the girls. Seulgi reached up before she could move any farther and grabbed her hand to gently pull her next to her. She allowed herself to be pulled to sitting and leaned against Seulgi quietly. She noticed one of the girls eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

 

Seulgi took a deep breath as Joohyun subtly put out her own scent over the trio’s cloying ones, refreshing the air in her lungs with a scent that she was used to. A controlled alpha she may be, but when three unknown young omegas with no control over their scents stood nearby and were actively interested, it could choke and possibly damage an Alpha’s sense of smell. Thankfully, with Joohyun there who had more control over her scent along with it being a familiar and welcome one, it saved Seulgi’s sense of smell.

 

The middle of the three young omegas smiled in an attempt at politeness to Joohyun before speaking. “Irene-ssi it’s nice to meet you, I’m...” the younger girl rambled off her name before introducing the other two. They were from a newer group and were apparently just asking Seulgi about her ‘expertise’ in certain matters, matters such as being a popular idol of course.

 

Joohyun just nodded and smiled, all the while very obviously leaning on Seulgi and releasing her own scent very slightly. Not enough to over power, but enough to be sharp and noticeable. Two of the girls seemed discouraged, most likely thinking that this possessive action was her claiming Seulgi, albeit it was just a tactic to get the three to leave the alpha alone, but the one in the middle just didn’t yet get the hint. It took several more minutes before the other two manage to remind the third that they needed to go and get ready.

 

After bowing politely and saying goodbye the trio left. Seulgi took another deep breath, trying to clear the remainder of the trio’s scent out of her lungs. Joohyun turned to face the alpha and smiled softly. Seulgi smiled back. “Thank you for saving me... They’re so young that they have no concept of how strong their scent is.” Seulgi sighed.

 

Joohyun nodded. “Of course. They seem...” she paused, reaching for the right word. “Persistent.” Seulgi shrugged.

 

“Persistent is a good word. At first I thought it was genuinely to befriend me and I think the two that always stand on the outside still want that. The middle one though, I think she has some sort of control over her scent and is trying to attract me with it.” Seulgi shuddered slightly. Joohyun frowned, half not sure of what to do and half trying to squash the jealously building in the pit of her stomach at the thought of someone trying to flirt with Seulgi.

 

Seulgi yawned. “Well hopefully they’ll get the hint to leave me alone since you came over and did your best to get them to go away.” Seulgi laughed and squeezed Joohyun’s hand. Joohyun just smiled and nodded.

 

Seulgi stood and pulled Joohyun up before leading her back to their own waiting room so they could get ready. The trio pushed to the back of their minds, they talked about menial things as they walked back and got ready.

 

-

 

It happened two more times before Joohyun was starting to get fed up. The outer two had gotten the clue after Joohyun had appeared that second time, but that middle one kept coming back.

 

The third time it happened, Joohyun had planted herself next to Seulgi in the communal waiting room to try and stave off the persistent girl. Seulgi had told to her that she thought maybe if Joohyun sat next to her the girl would go away, and if the girl did come, she could subtly scent mark the alpha in a signal that the girl needed to go away.

 

Internally the omega in her purred at the prospect of showing off that Seulgi wasn’t someone to flirt with, while outwardly she kept telling herself that she was just doing this to make Seulgi comfortable and that there was nothing but one of her members happiness to get out of this.

 

A few days later, they were at a music program in which the girls group was planned to perform as well. So when Seulgi set up in the waiting room, Joohyun planted herself down next to her. She read Seulgi’s book while she leaned on the alpha, relishing in just relaxing against her. Time passed and they thought that the girl might have actually gotten the hint, she wasn’t going to bother Seulgi.

 

They were wrong. Less than 10 minutes after they had said that to each other, the girl appeared, all soft flirty smiles and fluttering lashes. The girl immediately frowned at the sight of Joohyun so close to Seulgi, but quickly fixed her expression and greeted the two.

 

The girls scent was as strong as ever, but Joohyun was prepared, letting her own scent out so subtly that only Seulgi could really scent it and so it blocked out the girls scent.

 

Joohyun wished that she didn’t have to do this, the girl seemed to mean well, but she was bothering Seulgi, _not to mention flirting with her_ , and it was her job as leader to take care of her members, this of course was totally why she was leaning so close to Seulgi while the girl talked on.

 

Minutes dragged on and no matter how she leaned on Seulgi the girl continued to live to her persistence and continued talking. She mixed in thinly veiled suggestive questions and comments with everyday small talk, still not getting the hint that Seulgi was uninterested when she didn’t even slightly react to the suggestive comments and when her small talk response was generic.

 

What it finally took was for Joohyun to break down and subtly scent mark Seulgi. She shifted and rubbed her jaw against the alphas shoulder as the girl spoke, her focus not on the girl, but instead on scent marking Seulgi and the book that she was holding, trying to make it look as if her actions were just a habit she was subconsciously doing.

 

The girls brow furrowed as she watched Joohyun scent mark Seulgi, a clear declaration that the alpha was not looking for someone to flirt with. The girl suddenly made up some excuse and scurried off, glancing back at the two as she walked away.

 

Once she was out of sight the duo giggled to each other about how the girl had reacted to Joohyun scent marking Seulgi right in front of her. They hoped that the girl might get the hint and back off so that Seulgi wouldn’t have to crush her feelings by outright rejecting her. They never liked to be rude to the younger idols, it wasn’t right and they were meant to be their role models, but every idol was still a person and sometimes a person needs their space.

 

Her inner omega was pretty content in the fact that she was able to scent mark Seulgi. She rarely if ever scent marked her, so her inner omega was just reveling in the fact. Externally though, Joohyun was just trying to convince herself that she was content because it meant that Seulgi would probably be left alone from the girls advances. No she wasn’t jealous that some girl was flirting with Seulgi, definitely not.

 

Soon enough they had to gather up and go perform. The whole group performed well, then headed home for the night. The members stumbled into the dorm, very sleepy.

 

For the next performances they saw the girl here and there. She never came close, probably because of how Joohyun sat near Seulgi every time they were in the general waiting room. Not to mention Seulgi would subtly leave her hand on the omega’s thigh while they sat. She wasn’t sure if Seulgi did it on purpose, but the omega on the inside purred happily every time it happened and she couldn’t help but admit that this time she agreed with her inner omega.

 

Finally the last performance had come and gone. They had gotten several wins and were proud of how they had done, but they were ready to relax for a while. Joohyun was certainly ready to not get death stares from that girl every time they went to a program that the girls group was also at.

 

Later that night they were home and finally scrubbing off the remnants of makeup. Joohyun and Seulgi were standing side by side in the bathroom, quietly washing up.

 

The alpha hummed quietly as they washed their faces and got ready for bed, happy to be home and having time to relax. Other than how relaxed she was, Joohyun noticed that Seulgi’s touches lingered a bit more than usual, really it had started after she had scent marked the alpha that one time to get the girl to go away, but tonight she was particularly touchy. She definitely didn’t mind it, she secretly reveled in it, but it was odd for Seulgi. She was always a generally skinship-friendly person, but this seemed different, it  _felt_  different.

The alpha’s finger tips skimmed Joohyun’s waist as she moved past her in the bathroom, gently brushing the uncovered skin between her short sleep shirt and sweat pants. She shivered slightly, before scooting over so Seulgi could get to the sink. Seulgi smiled at her in the mirror before continuing to wash her face.

 

Joohyun sighed as the continued dancing about the bathroom, humming along to some song or another that they were listening too while they washed up. But then, Seulgi got  _distracted_. She had been standing behind Joohyun before she leaned forward and suddenly pressed her face gently to where the omegas scent was strongest.

 

Joohyun shivered vigorously, the action was surprising and it was typically an intimate gesture shared by couples, so it was very startling. It was a gesture of vulnerability and trust because it was the spot that would be marked when mates shared a mating bite. Seulgi continued to nuzzle the spot, and held onto the omega’s hips tightly. She inhaled, holding Joohyun close. The omega sighed and leaned back against Seulgi. Had it been absolutely  _anyone_ else, she would whirled around and slapped them, but with Seulgi it felt  _right_ and she was... _comfortable?_

 

Seulgi purred slightly, continuing to hold Joohyun close. They stood there for a moment before Seulgi suddenly gasped and shot backwards against the wall behind them. Her face turned beet red, breath coming short as she let out panicked gasp.

 

“I-I’m so sorry Joohyun, I don’t know what happened, I-I don’t know what came over me in so sorry.” Seulgi stammered. Her hands covered her mouth, her face still beet red. Joohyun shook her head slowly, before softly murmuring.

 

“I-Its fine... I don’t know what happened either but it just seemed...” she paused, searching for words, her arms crossing over her chest while she glanced at the floor.

 

“...right.” Seulgi whispered, her face still completely red. Joohyun nodded, moving to come closer to the alpha. She tilted her neck slightly, giving in to whatever weird instinct was also driving her, a silent show of submission and agreement. Seulgi’s eyes widened and were drawn to Joohyun’s neck before she stepped closer and leaned in, pressing her face back to that specific spot. She silently stood there, holding Joohyun’s hips.

 

“Your scent... its different.” Seulgi whispered. “It’s not at all bad, just... different.” The alpha huffed, continuing to stand there with her face gently to that specific spot. Joohyun generally understood, Seulgi’s scent was a little different too, a little sharper, more  _alpha (whatever that was)_  than it used to be alongside a new scent of lavender.

She gasped as Seulgi pressed against her gently, moving her back until she was pressed against the sink. Seulgi had never been like this before, always keeping a polite distance, never touching longer than necessary. But god, did Joohyun welcome it. Her omega purred at the contact, and yet again, she agreed with it, reveling in how close the alpha was.

 

Seulgi gripped Joohyun’s hips a little tighter, growling softly, giving into her alpha and sounding out possessively. Joohyun oddly reveled in this attention from the alpha. It was another thing that she didn’t think she would ever be okay with. Her omega always purred for some sort of strong alpha being possessive but she always crushed those thoughts, disgusted by the thought of being ‘controlled.’ But this was different, very different. Seulgi was acting slightly possessive but she could still tell that if she wanted it to stop the alpha would fight against her instincts and immediately back away.

 

It was the way that she was being so gentle and caring in the midst of powerful was so different from the usual Seulgi. The usual Seulgi was fluffy and a little teddy bear, but when she slipped into Alpha mode Joohyun could never tear her eyes off of her, and now, she couldn’t move and her eyes wouldn’t open.

 

Seulgi sighed, now moving so she was just leaning against Joohyun, her forehead on the omegas neck. Joohyun wrapped her arms around the alpha’s waist, not sure what to say and not wanting to break whatever this moment was.

 

“There’s been this weird... itch, whenever I’ve been around you.” Seulgi whispered. “Like I need to hold you or figure out why your scent seems different. Like I need to protect you, which I know is just the alpha in me because I know you’re strong and can take care of yourself but it’s just... an itch. And I just couldn’t take it anymore and gave in and yknow, this happened.” The alpha sighed again, nuzzling into Joohyun’s neck.

 

“Mhm. I get it...” Joohyun whispered back, sighing as the alpha continued to nuzzle. Seulgi slowly straightened up, still holding onto Joohyun and holding her gently against the sink.

 

“It’s just, when you were helping me get away from that girl and you scent marked me several things felt like they just fell into place. I just, felt like I needed to stay by your side and that itch...” Seulgi mumbled, trying to force herself to make eye contact with Joohyun.

 

Joohyun nodded, slowly moving to cup Seulgi’s face with both of her hands. The alpha was saying exactly what she had been thinking, albeit less crush-and-jealousy driven.

 

“And then I saw you with an alpha the other day... you were just talking to him, probably being normally friendly but I just...” Seulgi took a deep breath. “Felt... jealous I guess.” Joohyun inhaled sharply, making direct eye contact with Seulgi. Was she saying what she thought she was?

 

“And I knew that I didn’t have any grounds to be jealous but I just...” Seulgi frowned.

 

“...felt like I was yours?” Joohyun whispered. Seulgi nodded slowly.

 

“Yes and no... I’m sorry is that...” Seulgi sighed, clearly conflicted. Joohyun could tell when something had been on the alphas mind a lot, and this was one of those times. “...weird? I know you’re not  _mine_  and you’re a  _person_ , not something to be possessive over, but it was like there was something deep in me saying that you  _were_  mine...” she sighed again.

 

Joohyun took a deep breath. “Well... what if I told you I felt like that too? When I was watching that girl try to flirt with you...” Seulgi’s eyes widened.

 

“I just... I couldn’t ignore it and I kept trying to tell myself it was just me being a good leader for one of my members but I’d never reacted this way when anyone else was making the others uncomfortable... it was like you were mine and they were invading, which, I know sounds insane and I know you’re not...” Joohyun sighed, trailing off and looking down at the ground. Her hands dropping to Seulgi’s neck. Their words sounded eerily similar.

 

See, they had been friends for over ten years now. Ten years of blood, sweat, tears and hard work beside each other. They were like two sides of a coin, always with each other in trainee life and in being Red Velvet.

 

They were never constantly super touchy, reserving that for off camera and later in their friendship, but it was like they didn’t need the touchiness. They just existed together like two pieces of a whole, almost always knowing exactly what the other was thinking without having to say it. They had been together so long that they didn’t know what defined their relationship. They were the best of friends, but in Joohyun’s case, and apparently Seulgi’s as well, feelings had been rising quickly and it wasn’t a surprise that they would be at this milestone of not knowing what they were.

 

The fact that their scents were changing only added to all this. The common thing was that when you met someone that you were compatible with and you fell in love, your scents would change, taking on pieces of the essence of the other party, which made sense as to why Seulgi had hints of lavender lacing her scent now. She probably had bits of honey in her own scent now if her theory was right. The theory that her feelings were actually reciprocated.

 

Seulgi took a deep breath, her mind going a million miles a minute. “I can hear you think, what’s going on?” Joohyun whispered.

 

Seulgi’s eyes crinkled as she smiled softly. She released Joohyun’s hips and instead cupped the omegas face, much like she had been doing to the alpha just moments before.

 

Seulgi whispered, barely audible “Do you trust me?”

 

Joohyun nodded while looking directly at Seulgi, her eyes softening. Seulgi leaned forward slowly, her eyes flicking down to the omega’s lips.

 

Seulgi leaned in the rest of the way, eyes fluttering closed as she pressed a soft kiss to Joohyun’s lips. The omegas eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into Seulgi, her fingers lacing behind the alphas neck as she kissed back.

 

They kissed softly, tasting lavender, honey and their shared mint toothpaste, just gently exploring. Seulgi’s lips were soft and perfect, with a hint of her honey sweetness.

 

Before long the intensity picked up slowly, Seulgi eagerly kissing deeper and Joohyun just as eagerly kissing back. They held each other close, only clothes properly between them.

 

The finally had to break apart, gasping for air. Seulgi leaned her forehead against Joohyun’s, panting with a satisfied smile dancing on her now kiss-swollen lips. She looked similar, leaning on the alpha like her life depended on it. She leaned back, kissing Seulgi gently again before shifting and putting her face directly against Seulgi’s neck much like the alpha had done to her earlier.

 

She inhaled deeply, everything so quintessentially Seulgi rising to the surface with an underlying note of lavender. She sighed happily, relaxing into the alpha’s embrace.

 

“So...” Seulgi whispered into Joohyun’s ear. “Mine?” The omega grinned and leaned back and making eye contact with Seulgi.

 

“Yours.” She murmured. The alpha purred happily before leaning back in and capturing Joohyun’s lips in a hungry kiss. They stayed like that for a while longer, only taking breaks to breathe and finish washing up.

 

Quickly peeking to make sure the others had gone to their respective rooms, Seulgi quickly picked up Joohyun, holding her close. The omega yelped and wrapped her legs around Seulgi’s waist as they ran to the alpha’s room.

 

Seulgi laid her down on her bed before sitting up, still stuck between the omega’s legs that were wrapped around her middle. Seulgi smirked and poked Joohyun’s stomach which caused her to let out a startled laugh.

 

The alpha leaned forward and hungrily captured Joohyun’s kiss-swollen lips, happily drawing small noises out of the omega.

 

Joohyun swore she was in heaven. Her alpha ( _her_  alpha) was leaning over her and kissing her senseless, laying claim on her. Best outcome she could have wished for. She gasped suddenly as Seulgi detached herself from the omega’s lips and began to suck and nibble on her neck, drawing soft gasps and little whimpers out of her.

 

Seulgi was purring away while Joohyun was putty in her hands. Joohyun twitched as the alpha’s hands wandered under her shirt, cold fingers dancing just above her hip bones. The omega yelped as Seulgi’s cold fingers ran over her ribs, pulling away from Seulgi.

 

Seulgi set up, grinning happily down at Joohyun. The omega grinned back up at her. “Sorry, cold hands.” Seulgi whispered. Joohyun smiled again and ghosted her hands up and under the alphas shirt, making her giggle. She shifted quickly, dislodging her, bringing Seulgi down to lay face to face.

 

“I’ve never really been the jealous type.” Joohyun murmured. “But, when it came to you, it was like my brain kicked into some weird overdrive, and my instincts just yelled at me to go and like  _get_ you. Like you were mine even though you weren’t.”

 

Seulgi nodded, sighing softly, she reached up, gently tracing along Joohyun’s jaw. “I... get that.” Seulgi whispered slowly. “There was one day, a while ago after you had scent marked me, where you were standing in the hall in front of our changing room and you were talking with this alpha guy, different from the one I told you about eariler. I couldn’t focus on anything, my attention just kept drifting to the door where I could see you and the alpha. I knew I shouldn’t be worried, you’re strong and can protect yourself.” The alpha took a deep breath, her eyes closing halfway. “But I wanted to get up and curl my arms around your waist and just hold you to me and make the other alpha go away. It was so odd, I just felt so  _protective_.”

Seulgi looked a little embarrassed or upset, as if she thought Joohyun would be upset with her. She just smiled and gently snuggled against Seulgi. “I get what you mean.” She whispered.

 

Seulgi’s arms wrapped around her, comfortably securing them together. It had been a hectic few weeks, what with promotions and dealing with that girl and the emotions it brought with. Now however, all they had to think about was sleep and what came next for the both of them.

 

It was certainty an interesting way to end the day, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They had cuddled before but this was different. This time Joohyun has tucked herself close to Seulgi, head to the alpha’s chest as they lay face to face. The alpha wrapped her arms around the omegas waist, happily holding her close.

 

Joohyun smiled softly, comfortable to be tucked so close to Seulgi. The alpha pressed a kiss to her forehead, purring softly. She was reveling in being in comfortable position, she felt safe wrapped in Seulgi’s arms. She was warm and happy, she couldn’t think of a better way to fall asleep.

 

xxxx

 

_Seungwan sat on the couch next to Joohyun as they enjoyed a movie. It had been a few days since they had ended promotions so they still had a bit of a break to just relax, so all the members were taking full advantage._

_She sighed a took a deep breath, inhaling the members mixed scents in the room. What was peculiar is that Joohyun who usually smelled only of lavender, had the scent of honey laced into her scent._

_“Hey Joohyun.” Seungwan murmured, her focus still on the screen. Joohyun hummed back in response._

_“Why does your scent have honey in it now? You don’t use any perfume with honey, and no one in the group uses- wait.” Seungwan stopped suddenly, and turned sharply to face Joohyun before pausing the movie. The omega rolled her eyes and also turned towards Seungwan._

_“I know of exactly one person we both know that kind of smells like honey. Someone who you’ve been suspiciously cosy with for the past few days. More cosy than usual.” Seungwan wore a smug expression, while Joohyun was starting to madly blush._

_“Two people in this dorm are more involved than the rest of us think and we didn’t know about.” Seungwan smirked. “So how long have you and Seulgi been a thing. This week? This month? Can’t have been that short amount of time, her scent is really woven with yours.”_

 

_Joohyun was a blushing mess. She knew Seungwan was observant but she didn’t realize she was this observant. “A week. Happened the night we got home from our last promotions.” She muttered. Seungwan’s face split into a grin before she started laughing._

_Between laughs and coughs Seungwan spluttered “Yerim.” A laugh “Owes me and Sooyoung money.” Joohyun paled. She smacked the laughing girl’s leg with a grimace on her face._

_“Yah! What bet!” She demanded._

_Between more choked laughs Seungwan spluttered “I bet you guys would start dating this month and Yerim bet it wouldn’t happen for a few months because, and I quote, you’re blind whipped unnies that worry too much and Sooyoung agreed with me and added to the bet.”_

_Joohyun scowled and smacked Seungwan’s leg again before sighing and turning back to the movie and flicking it on. The laughing girl choked a few more times before clearing her throat and turning back to the tv._

_“Of course you idiots bet.” Joohyun murmured. She was going to have to tell Seulgi about this ridiculous bet. Also about the fact that their scents were now combined enough that it was noticeable. That thought made her blush, but she shook her head slightly and tried refocusing on the movie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you have a request you want me to write, I'm always open to new ideas!


	17. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As trainees when they needed to escape, they danced together. Now it’s been years since they’ve danced and Seulgi can't seem to dance cleanly. Joohyun appears and tries her best to get Seulgi's passion and rhythm back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2 updates for today. I had this random concept in the back of my head and unfortunately it's shorter than I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoy it!

When she danced it was like she was a completely different person. She moved fluidly, with an otherworldly gracefulness. It came as naturally as breathing to her. 

 

Seulgi danced when she needed to relax, to exercise, to think, it almost seemed as if she needed to dance to live. She danced from when she was little, through her whole trainee years, even past her debut. It was something she purely enjoyed, it was lucky that she was an idol since she could dance all the time. 

 

One way she loved to dance was when she got to dance with Joohyun. They danced together almost flawlessly, the minute they got a choreography down or some sense of rhythm, it was like it was fate. They melded together, flowing smoothly from one person to the other. When onlookers watched it felt as if they were interrupting something, some otherworldly dance. 

 

The first time they danced, it shocked them how easy it was. The instructor pestered them, asking if it really was the first time that they had ever danced together. They were similarly startled, it was as if they had found a perfect other half. 

 

As they grew up, it became a stress reliever for the both of them. They’d find some empty room, a bedroom, or a practice room, and just dance. They’d grab each other’s hands and just begin dancing, flowing together into one. 

 

But as time went on, they got more and more busy, and they had less time to dance together and they both truth be told, missed it dearly. They missed that harmony, that peace, that perfection that they had when they danced together.

 

Seulgi sat silently in the middle of their practice room, knees drawn to her chest and head in her hands. She was so tired and stressed, she just wanted to relax. She tried to dance, but her movements felt wrong, to sharp, just wrong. She sighed, shifting, trying to tug on her crop top with one hand. 

 

She stood, taking a deep breath while adjusting her joggers and top. She made eye contact with herself in the mirror before easing into a very simple dance routine that she had been doing for ages. Simple and graceful movements, in time with her heartbeat and breath.

 

She made it about half way through the routine before scowling and throwing her hands in the air. She sat back down on the floor with a huff, her head falling back into her hands. It just felt wrong, her dancing felt rough, disjointed, and wrong. She sighed, leaning back and laying on the floor. She tucked her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling in despair. She thought back to when she and Joohyun used to dance, how easy and right it felt, nothing like now. 

 

She heard the door creak open slowly, before quietly hearing it close again along with the squeak of newer tennis shoes on the wooden floor. She sat up slowly, looking up into the eyes of the beautiful soul she had just been thinking about. 

 

Joohyun stood over her silently, a gentle smile on her face, before reaching out a hand to help Seulgi up. She stood, mumbling about trying to dance and she was just taking a break. The older girl just smiled again and pulled her closer as she stood. 

 

Joohyun quietly began leading her back and forth, falling into an easy rhythm of swaying, almost dancing. At first Seulgi was just pulled this way and that, trying to get into the groove but not fully locking in. She scowled again, aiming to stop, but Joohyun kept going, kept dancing on.

 

It took her a long while before she found Joohyun’s rhythm, something that was foreign to her. It never took her this long to find the older girls rhythm. Once she got into the groove however, she began to slowly regain that flow that she was known for. 

 

She slowly went from being led to leading. She danced Joohyun around the room, getting lost in their own internal rhythm and the sound of their feet on the wooden floor, her heartbeat pounding in her chest, and their breaths mixing together. They danced, the whole world disappearing from view.

 

It was as if they had been gifted perfection. They danced as one, back and forth, pushing and pulling without fully thinking about it. Their minds were lost in the dance and in each other. 

 

They danced as if they were goddesses down from the heavens, born only to dance together in their private harmony. It seemed that the world itself paused around them to watch this rhythm. Hands gripped together before flying back to their owners, then to hips and shoulders, never staying in one place for long.

 

They danced as one, energy flowing like silk from one to the other, never fully pausing simply ever rippling. If someone were to watch them they would marvel at the harmony of the two and remark that they must have known each other since birth to resonate together in such a way.

 

But no, what brought them together in this elegant display was passion and raw emotion. Tears dripped slowly down Seulgi’s face as they danced, a soft smile dancing on her lips. Joohyun was similar, a singular tear track making it down her cheek as she smiled, smiled like she had been gifted the the most valuable thing in the universe.

 

The smiles that graced their faces were in no way forced or even consciously applied. They were so lost in the dance and each other that something as simple as the fact that they had tears dripping from their eyes and smiles gracing their lips went completely unnoticed.

 

They were never still, twirling about the room before locking together, seamless, then bounding right back out. Their hands never straying far from the other, almost as if they had to be almost constantly in contact or whatever spell was around them would be broken. Their feet were a whirl of movement, never resting, much like the rest of their bodies.

 

They snapped together, face to face, chest to chest, hands clasped together, eyes peering into each other’s souls as they came to a slow halt. Their chests heaved, the exertion of dancing for that long and that intensely finally catching up to them.

 

They collapsed to the floor, sitting crosslegged now, foreheads pressed together as they heaved for breath. They had lost any sense of time while they danced, but the strain that it had put on their bodies told them that it had not been a short dance. They remained silent until their breaths returned, though their hands wandered to between them, fingers lacing together, silently expressing what words could not.

 

“How did you know?” Seulgi finally whispered. It startled her sometimes, how well Joohyun could read her. This time though, she had thought that she had hidden that something was bothering her, but clearly the older girl had seen straight through her.

 

“You’ve never been very good at hiding your facial expressions from me." Joohyun sighed with a soft smile. That made sense honestly, it was basically a talent that she could read faces so easily.

 

Seulgi pulled back, her forehead leaving Joohyun’s. She made eye contact with her, smiling softly. "You really know me well, guess that's what knowing you for ten years does."

 

Joohyun laughed and leaned in to gently kiss Seulgi. The younger woman smiled into the kiss briefly before returning the kiss. They sat there for a little longer, just quietly mixing sitting and talking about random things or kissing, something they didn't get a lot of time to do these days.

 

Eventually, Joohyun stood and reached for Seulgi's hand. The younger woman stood and stretched and smiled. "Let's dance a little more then head back to the dorm?" 

 

Seulgi nodded and stretched out her hand to Joohyun. The brunette took her hand and let herself be lead into the middle of the dance room before they eased into a soft sway. Seulgi rummaged in her own pocket and pulled out her phone and put on one of the duo's favorite songs. They slowly picked up speed, falling into the rhythm of their old song Be Natural, minus chairs however. They danced back and forth, spinning to the old familiar steps, breathing heavily as they moved.

 

They danced in perfect harmony, hands almost constantly connected or softly touching an arm, a shoulder, or a hip. They flowed together seamlessly, falling into their perfect rhythm that Seulgi had thought she had lost. It seemed that it took the familiarity of dancing with Joohyun to get her back into the groove of her dancing, the relaxing dancing, the freeing dancing. 

 

As the song ended they slowed to a stop, smiling and breathing heavily. Seulgi pressed a kiss to Joohyun's cheek before wandering over to grab her bag. They walked out of their building, pulling their caps down low and their masks high, hoping to come off as two random dancers and not two well-known members of a popular girl group.

 

They walk quickly, making good time to the dorm. They made it upstairs, pulling off their caps, masks and shoes and stumbling into the apartment. They flop onto the couch beside the other members after taking a shower and settle in to watch a movie, all previous worries forgotten, now only focused on hanging out with all the members and watching the movie.

 

xxxx

 

_"Where do you think Joohyun and Seulgi were?"  Yerim asks as she flops onto her bed across from Sooyoung._

 

_Sooyoung shrugged. "Dancing probably, they looked sweaty when they got back." Yerim hummed and nodded as she opened her phone and put on a song._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, I'm open for requests so please leave a comment with a request if you're interested. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
